My Soul to Take
by Kitsune Eric
Summary: After giving up his Soul, Frisk and Chara develops a partnership with each other. Before completing their sixth Genocide run, Chara tells Frisk that she grows tired of doing the same thing over again. After sparing Sans, he warns the two that if they gain a single point of EXP, there'd be hell to pay. Can the two do a successful Pacifist run, or will they go back to their old ways?
1. Determination

**EXP, LOVE, Power...**

The more I obtain, the more I kill, the more I consume, the stronger I become...

It's such a wonderful experience, seeing that number increase, feeling the power course through your veins as your LV rises. It's estatic. Now that I am strong, I am no longer that weak child I once was anymore. No longer will I lack the power to change anything. All because of _Her_.

It's because of _Her_ I am strong. She whispers such wonderful things to me, urging me to kill them all, to take that knife and reduce this disgusting, worthless world to dust.

That red eyed girl, Chara, The Demon Who Comes When You Call It's Name. She is my friend, my guide, my companion. Together, we travel from timeline to timeline, killing and consuming everything in our path.

With Chara by my side, we'll show this world...and all the other worlds the true meaning of Kill or Be Killed.

xxx

Stepping through the entrance of Asgore's castle, we were met by a long hallway with a golden tint to everything. Huge pillars held up the ceiling.

 _"The Last Corridor..._ "Chara revealed the name of this place as we "saved" before trudging forward down the hallway.

"heya." The skeleton in the blue coat, Sans, stood in our path, hands in his pocket. Wordlessly, we stared at him, glaring at him as we prepared to draw the Real Knife.

"you've been busy, huh?" He continued in his usual lazy manner of speaking, the lights of his eye sockets staring the dirty and dusty state our clothes were in.

 _"Stay on guard, Frisk. I could tell from the start that there's more to the Comedian than meets the eye"_ My partner warned me in the mind we share and I silently nodded.

"so, i got a question for ya." Sans mused, his gaze never leaving us. "do you think that even the worst person can change...? that everyone can be a good person, if they just try?"

I glared at him, Chara's red eyes glowing hatefully, burning with the lust to kill.

We took a step towards the Comedian.

"heh heh heh heh..." The skeleton laughed darkly, closing his eyes with a sigh, his hands still in his pockets. "all right." He shook his head with a sigh. "well, here's a better question."

The air around Sans seemed to feel heavier and he opened his eyes, revealing two black empty voids where his eyes should be. Just being around the skeleton unnerved me.

"do you wanna have a bad time?"

Chara was right. There was more to this skeleton than we first thought.

"'cause if you take one more step forward...you are REALLY not going to like what happens next." Every time the Comedian says those words, I still feel get a sick feeling in my gut, fear almost.

 _"Don't worry, Partner. I'm here with you this time. You've beat him once, we can definitely beat him again if we do it together."_ Chara encouraged, flashing a grin at me.

She was right. Sans would be no trouble if Chara is here with me.

Filled with new found determination, we took another step forward towards Sans.

The Comedian sighed again, shaking his head in disappointment.

"welp. sorry, old lady. this is why i never make promises."

Sans took cracked his neck, opening his eyes to face us, the ever present grin on his face.

"it's a beautiful day outside." Sans said calmly, take a step forward. "birds are singing, flowers are blooming."

"on days like these, kids like you..." Sans took his hand out of his pocket, the lights of his eyes going out once again.

"...should be burning in hell." With a swipe of his hand, our red Soul changed to blue and we were flung down towards the ground, smashing violently into the golden tiled floor.

 _"Frisk, jump!"_ Chara shouted to me and I leapt up, just as a row of bones jutted up from the ground underneath us. Several Gaster Blasters appeared around us, firing their huge lasers.

"huh, always wondered why people never use their strongest attack first." Sans mused just in time to sidestep a slash from our knife, grinning at us the whole time. I give him a dirty scowl once I recover from our miss.

"what? you think i'm just going stand there and take it?" The Comedian lets out a rattling laugh as more bones jet up, smashing into my gut, causing me to double over in pain.

 _"You alright, Partner?"_ Chara asked, but before I could respond, more Gaster Blasters fired on us, forcing me to dive roll out of their path.

I'm definitely having a bad time...

xxx

"all i know is...seeing what's coming next..." More bones jutted up beneath us, one managing to smack me in the side, sending us crashing into one of the huge pillars. "i can't afford not to care anymore." Sans shrugged, sidestepping our slash.

"ugh... that being said..." Sans stopped attacking, the two of us clearly out of breath. "you, uh, like to swing that thing around. huh." The Comedian sighed, putting his hands in his pocket and closed his eyes, returning to his usual lax state.

"listen. i know you didn't answer me before. but...somewhere in there, i can feel it." Sans took a step forward, a small light of hope in his eyesockets. "there's a glimmer of a good person inside of you. the memory of someone who once wanted to do the right thing. someone who, in another time, might have been considered as...a friend? i can tell you that i truly believe that no one is pure evil, nor is anyone purely good. so c'mon buddy, if you're listening, let's forget all this, ok?" The Comedian held out his arms in the form of a hug, looking hopeful. "just lay down your weapon and well...my job would be a lot easier."

Sans is sparing us? What sort of trick is this?

 _"I'm getting ready to attack, Chara."_ I mentally told my partner, tightening the grip of our knife.

 _"Wait a second, Frisk. To tell you the truth, killing the same people over and over again is starting lose it's interest. After consuming five entire timelines, I'm kinda curious about how the other path looks. After giving me your soul, what's left you have to lose?"_ Chara confessed to me with a sigh. _"For once, let's spare him too. We'll reset and try the other path."_

...Whatever you say, partner. For you, Chara, I'll toss aside everything we've worked for, and throw away all our progress.

"...Fine. I'll give." I spoke up for the first time during our fight, placing the knife down to the floor. "Although, from the other timelines, I know what happens next, I'll stop fighting." I braced myself, knowing what he's going to do.

"...so, you're sparing me? finally. buddy. pal. i know that it must be hard to make that choice. to go back on everything you two have worked for. i want you to know, i won't let it go to waste." Sans chuckled softly, still holding his arms out to us.

"How long did you know she was with me?" I asked Sans, prolonging his mercy kill.

"buddy, no normal human has the kind of reflexes you have. i might not know how, but i know you're not alone in there. and believe me, seeing you two work together is a lot scarier than just one of you fighting me. i couldn't even manage to kill you once." Sans explained, his grin widening as the light of his eyes vanished.

"with that said, i want you two to reset. if i find out you two gained a single point of EXP, the next time we fight, this battle will look like mere child's play in comparison." I felt a shiver go down my back as I watch those empty eye sockets burn holes into my very being.

"now," Sans' right eye gave off a blue glow and I felt our body rise up off the ground. Higher and higher we rose. "geeettttttt dunked on!" The Comedian dropped his hand and I felt our body get flung downwards as a huge bone rose out from the ground. "i'll see you in the next timeline, kid. try not to kill anyone this time."

The last thing I can remember is getting impaled onto the bone and feeling our soul shatter.

 _"Guess it's time to show some mercy now, Partner."_ Chara chuckled inside our mind before my vision blackened.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys. So I recently got into Undertale like a few weeks ago, and man, I love everything about the game.**

 **I know there's a lot of these types of stories around, where Frisk follows the canon story, but I hope that I can put a new spin on things introducing both GenoFrisk and GenoChara into the mix.**

 **For clarification, in my story, Frisk is a 12 year old male and Chara is a 14 year old female.**

 **Anyways, this was an idea kicking around in my head and I hope you guys like it.**

 **-Kit out**


	2. Your Best Friend

"do you think the worst person can change? that everyone can be a good person, if they just try?" The Comedian's questions echoed in my mind as Chara and I stared at the options **"Continue"** and **"True Reset"** before us.

"You ready, Partner?" Chara asked, her nervous crimson eyes peering at me questioningly. She wrapped her hand around mine, as if trying to draw strength from my touch.

Although, the question isn't, "can the worst person change", but more along the lines of "does the worst person want to change in the first place".

It's obvious that just one Pacifist Run won't correct all the horrible things Chara and I did these past six timelines. No matter what good we do, it still won't atone for the sins we've committed.

Gently squeezing Chara's hand, I give an audible sigh and turn to her. "As ready as I'll ever be, Chara. You really think we can pull this off?" I ask, revealing my doubts to her.

"Well, we won't know if we don't try, Frisk. Who knows, it might end up being a lot of fun playing the hero for once." She flashed me an encouraging grin. "Besides, we're in this together, Partner. As long as we have each other, there's no force in the universe that can stop us."

Her words always puts my mind at ease. After giving my Soul to Chara, she became permanently bound to my very being. All my pain, all my emotions are felt by her as well. Everything that I experience, she experiences as well.

It's as if we both share the same Soul.

I'd do anything for Chara. I'd watch this world die over and over and over again, as long as it means that she'd be there by my side to watch with me.

"You got that right." I finally cracked a wide grin at Chara, nodding with confidence. "Let's do this, Partner."

And with that, the two of us pressed "True Reset" at the same time, our hands entwined tightly together.

I couldn't have asked for a better companion than Chara Dreemurr.

xxx

 _Darkness..._

 _An endless black and empty abyss...until,_

I opened my eyes, laying on the bed of golden flowers, just like how I always start out after every reset.

The first thing I see are two glowing blood red eyes peering down at me from bed of flowers. " _Here we are, Partner. There's no turning back now."_ Standing up, Chara offered a hand to me, which I took right away, and pulled me up. _"So, you ready to meet that weed again?"_ She asked with a chuckle.

" _Not really."_ I responded with a sigh. _"I'm thinking of having a little fun with him though."_

The scarlet eyed specter floated by my side as we walked down the dimly lit corridor. _"He makes for an entertaining sidekick at least. It's almost adorable."_ Chara chuckled softly as we entered the arched doorway.

xxx

And so in the center of the room, there he stood, Flowey the freaking Flower. I never liked this guy to begin with, but Chara found him rather amusing right up until he grew "cold roots" right before we fought the Comedian and consumed the timeline. Strangely though, Chara always hesitated right before she kills him, forcing me to take back control and do the job myself.

...Chara never hesitates. **Ever...**

If this flower wanted to help us consume the timelines in the first place, he should've known how far Chara and I would go...

xxx

"You won't give me any worthless pity!" The golden flower laughed cruelly behind us as we walked a forward

"Creatures like us wouldn't hesitate to kill each other if we got in each others way." At that, we stopped our advance, our back to Flowey.

"So...that's...why..." His voice started faltering, as realization dawned upon his as he suddenly began to regret his words while I began to softly hum a lullaby, spinning the knife in our hand. I could almost feel Flowey's dread.

"Ha...Ha..." The flower's voice began to tremble as the irony settled in. "...what's this...feeling?"

"Why am I...s-shaking?"

We spun around to face Flowey, twirling the knife in our fingers.

"H-hey...Chara, no...no hard feelings...about back then...right?" The flower barely managed a weak panicked smile and we took a step towards Flowey.

Flowey suddenly realized what we intend to do and reels back away from us, trying to gain distance. "H-hey! What are you doing?!" He shouted at us in panic while we kept approaching the flower. "B-back off!"

"Heh." I chuckled a bit, the knife in our hand giving off a malicious glint.

"I...I've changed my mind about...all this." He quickly said, still backing away from us. "This...this isn't a good idea anymore. Y-you...you should go back, Chara." The shaking in Flowey's voice only kept growing more as I got closer to him. "This place is fine the way it is!"

"Heh, heh." I felt the corners of our lips begin to curl up as our blood red eyes glowed sadistically while I kept humming the lullaby louder. This was so much fun!

 _Do your creepy face!_

"Heh heh heh!" One of Chara's fragmented memories flashed in my mind and our lips curled into a wide sadistic smile stretching from ear to ear.

"S-s-stop making that creepy face!" Closer and closer we approached the flower, spinning our knife around. "This isn't funny!"

"Heh heh heh heh heh!" New Home echoed with my howling laughter as I got closer to Flowey, who now quaked in absolute terror before us.

"You've got a sick sense of humor!" He shouted at us as I cackled sadistically, lashing our hand out to grab at Flowey's stem.

"Don't you know, little weed? In this world, _**it's Kill or be Killed!**_ " I finally replied, my wide slitted smile ever present as I backed him against a wall.

Horror grew in the flower's face and Flowey panicked, sinking into the ground to escape us.

We'll find him later anyways.

xxx

 _"Are you done daydreaming, Partner? If you are, let's get on with it. Flowey's waiting for us."_ Chara impatiently egged us on forward and I took a step towards the flower.

"Howdy!" The golden flower greeted us with a false smile.

"I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flow-..." His voice faltered, finally seeing our scarlet eyes and Flowey's smile dropped, which was now replaced with a fearful expression.

"H-howdy...C-Chara. I-it's been aw-while, huh?" The golden flower started to tremble like a leaf, trying to weakly smile at us.

 _"This is what you meant by having "a little fun", didn't you Frisk?"_ Chara mused, observing by my side. _"Although, I'm not sure how to feel about you impersonating me, Partner."_

I only shot her a mischievous smirk, my gaze returning to Flowey.

"Indeed it has, Flowey." I simply said, cracking Chara's signature "creepy face" at the flower.

Before Flowey could say anymore, a fireball smacked into him, sending him flying away with a startled yelp.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth." A motherly and calm voice spoke as Toriel walked into the light. Our eyes returned to the usual rusty brown before she noticed.

I had to bite the inside of our cheek to keep from laughing at being called "innocent". Ah Toriel, such a kind...and rather stupid individual.

"Do not be afraid, I am Toriel, the caretaker of the Ruins." She continued with a warm and concerned smile. "I pass through here everyday to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first child to have fallen down in a long time."

"This way, my child. I shall guide you through the catacombs." Toriel said as she walked ahead through another arched doorway.

I felt a wave of emotion from Chara as she looked at the motherly goat monster with a distant gaze, as if remembering a memory. Sighing, I took Chara by the hand as we followed after Toriel.

As the monster entered the Ruins, we stopped ahead to "Save" before continuing on.

 _"The shadow of the Ruins looms over you, filling you with determination."_ Chara narrated with a chuckle as two of us entered after Toriel.

* * *

 **A/N: And so the Genocide Duo finally begin their Pacifist Run. And we also learn a bit about how Frisk feels about Chara.**

 **The scene with Genocide flashback with Flowey is heavily based on the comic "Flowey Gains Fear".**

 **On another note, there's a chance that this story might evolve into Charisk, since I am a HUGE fan of the shipping pair, but I promise not to go overboard if the story does go this way.**

 **By the way, the lullaby that Frisk was humming, was "Memory".**

 **This story is very different with my usual writing style, since this is my first fanfic based on a game, but I'm doing my best.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review and a favorite if I'm doing something right.**

 **~Kit out**


	3. Ruins

"Welcome to your new home, innocent one." Toriel began as she walked up to the first puzzle. "Allow me to educate you in the operation of the Ruins." She said as the goat monster proceeded to solve the puzzle for us.

I did my best to keep from snickering from being called innocent again. I know she doesn't remember the previous timelines, but still, it's funny every time.

At this point, Chara and I were just going through the motions, hitting the two levers mindlessly before following after Toriel. We've done this more times than I can count.

xxx

"As a human living in the Underground, monsters may try to attack. You will need to be prepared for this situation." Toriel explained as we walked to the next chamber with the dummy. "However, worry not! The process for this is simple. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a fight. While you are in a fight, strike up a friendly conversation." She continued and gestured towards the dummy ahead. "Practice talking to this dummy. Stall for time, and I will come to resolve the conflict." Toriel finished and stepped to the exit to watch us.

 _"We're not allowed to hit it, are we?"_ I asked Chara with a sigh, resting the stick we carried over my shoulder, staring at the dummy.

 _"That would defeat the purpose of the Pacifist run, Frisk. We can't risk the chance of earning EXP."_ My partner retorted with an annoyed grunt as the two of us glared at the dummy.

 _"It doesn't even give any EXP, Chara. It's a freaking dummy! Besides I_ _ **really**_ _feel like hitting something."_ I grumbled to her, giving the dummy a predatory stare.

 _"Frisk, I will not let you ruin this Pacifist run just because you want to blow off some steam! Just talk to the damn dummy!"_ Chara fumed in irritation.

 _"No! I wanna hit it!"_ I shouted at her.

As we bickered and argued over the ethics of hitting the cloth sack of stuffing, the dummy blankly watched up fight, promptly rose off from the ground, and floated away.

The two of us simply stared in astonishment, Toriel giving us a look of disbelief.

 _"Alright genius, try to narrate THAT!"_ I retorted, still blinking at spot where the dummy one was.

 _"Um...the dummy grew tired of your shenanigans and floated away from the fight?"_ Chara attempted to narrate while trying to grasp what just happened. " _How's that sound?"_

 _"Well, you're the narrator, Chara. Let's just go before Toriel gives us more weird looks again."_ I said as we moved onto the next room.

xxx

"There is another puzzle in this room. I wonder if you can solve it." Toriel said as we walked through the doorway.

As we followed Toriel, a Froggit crashes into us, knocking us to the ground. Panicking at the sudden attack, I swung my stick at the monster, killing the Froggit in one hit and reducing it into dust.

 _You gained 3g and 5 EXP_

 _"FRISK!"_ Chara shrieked in panic at my dusty hands. _"What did you just do?!"_

 _"What? I just..killed...a...Froggit."_ I answered...and soon realized why she was freaking out. _"OH CRAP! Chara, we're resetting NOW!"_

xxx

"There is another puzzle in this room. I wonder if you can solve it." Toriel said as we walked through the doorway.

 _"You always kill the Froggit, Frisk. Lemme take control before you force us to reset_ _ **again**_ _."_ Chara fumed, crossing her arms to her green and yellow striped sweater, glaring at me with her crimson red pupils.

 _"Hey, this is the second timeline I accidentally killed the Froggit. The other five times were intentional."_ I fired back. _"And do you know how weird it feels when your best friend wears you like a meat suit?"_

 _"Can't be as weird as wearing your best friend like a meat suit. Listen, it'll just be for this room and I'll give you back control again."_ Chara bargained with me with an almost pleading tone.

It has been awhile since Chara took over anyways. It'd be good for her to be reminded what it's like to have a body every now and then.

 _"Hey, you don't need to beg for control, Partner. We share the same Soul after all. Just ask and I'll gladly give you control."_ I assured her and closed my eyes, emptying my thoughts to allow Chara into my mind.

 _"Just try to keep Toriel from seeing those red eyes of yours, Chara."_ I advised as I floated beside her as Chara followed Toriel.

 _"Yeah yeah I know, Partner."_ Chara assured me. _"Feels good to have a body again, though._ " She chuckles to herself although she knows I can still hear it.

xxx

Soon after giving me back control, Chara, Toriel, and I entered the room with the extended corridor, Toriel finally left us alone and ran ahead.

 _"Hey, Frisk. Remember the very first time we went down this hallway? You know, like the time when we first met?"_ Chara was the first to break the companionable silence we had as we walked down the corridor together, hand in hand.

 _"...Yeah, of course I do. We were both so confused back then. I think that was our Neutral run, right?"_ I replied to her with a content sigh.

 _"Yeah it was! You were so quiet before. It took our second Genocide run to even get a peep out of you."_ Chara giggled, giving me a genuine smile, something she hasn't done in a very long time.

I feel so comfortable around her.

I allowed myself to give her a small smile. _"I guess it took us up until then to actually get used to each others presence. This is the first timeline that you've been so talkative now that I think about it."_ I chuckled softly, enjoying this moment I'm sharing with my other half.

 _"Hey Frisk,"_ Chara said suddenly, her tone softening and her crimson eyes avoiding my gaze. _"I know I told you that I really don't remember anything about my past that or when I was alive that one time, but can I ask you what it was like, you know, before you fell?"_ Chara asked cautiously.

I flinched, squeezing the hand I held tighter, and drew a shuddering breath.

xxx

 _ **I'm so alone...**_

 _ **Someone! Anyone! Just look at me! Someone tell me I exist!**_

 _ **I might as well be a waste of space...isn't that right?**_

 _ **...please...someone, just...talk to me...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...but nobody came...**_

xxx

 _"...I-I'd rather not talk about it, Chara. Let's just say I have my own reasons for hating humanity too..."_ I managed out, drawing a deep breath, but I knew Chara felt the trauma and lingering emotions rise back up and she pulled me close into a tight embrace.

 _"I'm so sorry Frisk! I-I didn't know."_ Chara whimpered out, clinging onto my blue and purple striped sweater, whispering apology after apology.

I returned her hug, shushing her with a sigh. _"It's alright Chara. You didn't mean anything by it. I'm sorry you had to feel that. Now stop apologizing, Chara. Aren't you supposed to be the older one here?"_ I chuckled softly, wiping away a tear forming in the corner of her eye.

Chara sighed and broke from our embrace, entwining our fingers together tightly, refusing to let go. _"Then I promise you that no matter what, you'll never have to be alone anymore ever again."_ She vowed to me, determination blazing in her eyes as she gave me a wide smile. _"After all, we completed that last promise awhile ago anyways."_ Chara grinned at me, lifting my spirits and making me smile along with her as she pulled me forward by the hand, running down the rest of the hallway. _"Now come on slow poke! We gotta find you more friends! Can't have me taking care of you all the time, now can I?_ "

I stumbled after her, holding onto Chara's hand for dear life as we approached the pillar where Toriel hid. For the first time in my entire life, I felt myself crack a wide grin as I laughed from behind her.

Having someone like Chara Dreemurr standing with me, it really does feel like no force in the universe can stop us.

* * *

 **A/N: *Knowing this story is very quickly becoming your most popular story fills you with determination!*  
**

 **Chara and Frisk finally start going through the Ruins.**

 **I know this is a more dialogue heavy chapter, but there's a lot of stuff to establish and character development to make since I want to give Frisk and Chara a lot more dimensionality other than being just "assholes who are trying to learn how to be nice."**

 **And hey, I got a background for Frisk going too!**

 **With the way this story's going, I'm going to more than likely have a slowly developing romance between Frisk and Chara, so fellow Charisk sinners, you get your wish.**

 **As always, thank you so much for reading and leave a favorite and a review if you like the story.**

 **~Kit out**


	4. Small Shock

"I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while. Please remain here. It's dangerous for you to explore by yourself." Toriel said nervously. "Oh! I have an idea! I'll give you a cellphone. If you need anything, just call." She handed us the yellow flip phone with a smile. "Be good, alright?" Toriel finished before walking away.

 _"Well, we had our hiccups, but so far we've been doing pretty good, wouldn't you say, Partner?"_ I chuckled as we watched Toriel leave, the emotional moment Chara and I shared still fresh in my mind.

 _"Don't get too cocky, Frisk. This Pacifist run is just now starting. Let's just continue forward. I can't wait until we get to Home, I never liked the Ruins in any of our past runs."_ Chara sighed with a hint of nostalgia in her tone, walking forward to the next room while I followed after her.

As we entered the room, my cell phone began to ring. Knowing who it was, I answered it and Chara leaned in close to hear.

"Hello? This is Toriel. You have not left the room have you?" Chara and I exchanged smirks with each other. "There are a few puzzles that I have yet to explain. It would be dangerous if you tried to solve them by yourself. Be good, alright?" At that, Toriel hung up.

Chara continued on ahead with me following behind. Smirking mischievously to myself, I quietly followed after Chara and got in close to her and playfully blew in her ear.

Although I wasn't sure if Chara would feel it our not, but apparently she did and let out a startled yelp and violently whirled around to me. _"FRISK!"_ she shouted at me, a bit flustered and a light blush forming on her cheeks.

I couldn't help the creeping grin on my face as I began to laugh at my playful teasing. Never in my life, have I been able to joke around and play with someone else like this.

 _"C'mere you!"_ Chara, still blushing, crouched and prepared to tackle me.

Uh oh...

Seeing this as my cue to start running, I attempted to flee from Chara's wrath, only to have her tackle me into the pile of red leaves in front of us.

 _"Gotcha now, you cheeky twerp"_ Chara exclaimed in success as she promptly sat down on my back, pinning me to pile of leaves.

 _"Is that so?"_ I replied, a sly smirk forming as I grabbed hold of her legs and twisted to the side, causing Chara to tumble down and I took the chance to pin her down with a victorious 'ha!'. _"How about now, Miss Dreemurr?"_ I quipped with a cocky smirk.

 _"Not fair! Boys should always let girls win!"_ She shot back, sticking her tongue out at me in defiance and pouted.

 _"Is that right? In what timeline is that ever true?!"_ I returned, sticking my own tongue out at her. _"Don't be such a crybaby about it, Chara."_ I retorted, grinning at her playfully.

Chara's eyes widened suddenly as fragmented memories flooded into our mind.

xxx

 _ **The laughter of a young girl and the sound of sobbing from a young boy.**_

 _ **"You're such a crybaby, Azzy!"**_

 _ **The red eyed child giggled at the small blur of white, who sat on the ground, sobbing and cradling his wounded knee.**_

xxx

Sighing, I tumbled off Chara, laying in the pile of leaves beside her, our rusty brown and bright scarlet eyes met with each other, before both of us burst into a fit of laughter.

 _"Hey Chara...let's just...rest here for a bit."_ I suggested once I discovered how comfortable the pile of leaves actually were, feeling my eyelids get heavier.

 _"Sounds good to me, Frisk. I can't remember the last time you fell asleep now that I think about it."_ She sighed with a chuckle, her usual rosy pink cheek replaced by a bright red color. _"We both deserve a break. I'll watch over you while you sleep."_ Chara said as she scooted over closer to me.

Like really close to me.

However, knowing that I was being watched over by this red eyed girl, it fills me with...

...Peace...

xxx

(Chara's POV)

Frisk was asleep.

I sighed and watched his chest rise and fall as we laid down on the pile of red leaves together. I could almost feel myself...blushing?

But how could that be? I'm no longer alive, I don't have flesh or blood. I'm a ghost, a remnant of the human girl who was once Chara Dreemurr.

I am not real.

Yet the longer I stay by this boy's side, the more timelines we went through, I felt myself becoming closer and closer to who I once was.

The very first timeline, during our first Genocide run, was when I became a separate entity from Frisk's Soul, the first time I woke up as Chara Dreemurr.

By the second timeline, I was able to separate myself from Frisk's mind and create ghostly form of me. I was able to walk by his side.

The third timeline was the timeline where Frisk gave his Soul to me. Before then, I didn't have emotions of my own. There was a burning hatred for humanity and the desire to make this disgusting world die.

To my surprise, Frisk agreed with my views and offered me his Soul, calling me his partner as we consumed timeline after timeline together.

 _"I wanna help you become a real person, Chara._

 _That way, you can have your own body and you won't have to be trapped inside mine forever._

 _Until then, we'll just have to kill everyone over and over again until we can finally walk side by side together._

 _Until we can watch this disgusting, horrible world burn together, I won't stop consuming timelines._

 _Because Chara, we're both so very empty inside..._

 _Because Partner, we're both entirely made of LOVE._

 _And LOVE will bring you closer to becoming real..."_

Frisk once told me this, right before giving me his Soul, his motives for helping me commit genocide over and over again.

I was touched, flattered even.

This boy simply gave half of his Soul, half of his very being, to me without so much as a second though.

After awhile, I felt myself growing...comfortable around Frisk. He became my companion, my...partner.

Now in this timeline, I can touch him and he could touch me! I can feel emotions on my own! I was so close to becoming a real person, just like Frisk said.

However...a lurking doubt dwelled in the back of my mind.

If it meant that I couldn't be with Frisk anymore, maybe I don't want to become a real person...

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! More revelations!  
**

 **And for my fellow sinners, I put in some Charisk fluff!**

 **Regarding the Charisk element of the story (which wasn't originally planned to be honest) I mentioned in my previous note that the romance would be gradual. I'm not exactly sure when to make them a couple, but I assure you, Chara and Frisk will be a thing before the Barrier's down.**

 **Although, I can already tell you that Chara does have already feelings for Frisk :D**

 **Also, Frisk's motives for helping Chara commit Genocide, what do you guys think about that?**

 **Leave a review and a favorite if you still like the story.**

 **~Kit out**


	5. Memory

Stirring, I woke up to Chara's bright red eyes peering down at me, seemingly deep in thought. Seeing me move, she give me a strangely warm smile and helped me up out of the leaves.

 _"Alright, I'm gonna grab some of that non licorice flavored monster candy and then we can move on."_ I told my companion, rubbing the sleep out of our eyes.

She nodded and we entered the small room in the north of the chamber.

xxx

 _"Here comes Nabstablook!"_ Chara announced as we were pulled into a fight with the ghost. _"This monster doesn't seem to have a sense of humor."_ She snickered coyly.

 _"oh, I'm real funny..."_ Nabstablook narrowed his eyes right at Chara and a stream of tears snaked down from his eyes and flowed right for me, which I easily dodged.

Wait a minute...

 _"HE CAN SEE YOU!?"_

 _"HE CAN SEE ME!?"_

We both exclaimed to each other at the same time, completely bewildered by the fact.

Sighing, I gave Nabstablook a patient smile, still a bit amazed at the fact I'm not the only one who can see Chara.

 _"heh.."_ Napstablook let out a small melancholic chuckle. _"sorry, not really feeling up to it right now..."_ He mumbled to us instead of attacking.

Man, just being around this guy seems to bring me down.

"Hey cheer up, Napstablook. It's not healthy to be so low _spirited_." Chara and I both cringed at my horrendous pun, but the ghost seemed to find it a little bit funny.

 _"Napstablook seems to want to show you something."_ Chara observed.

As if by magic, which it might actually be, the ghost's tears floated up and formed into a semi-liquid top hat on his head.

 _"i call it..."Dapperblook"..."_ Napstablook gave us an expecting and hopeful smile.

I couldn't contain my growing smile and chuckled.

"I like it, Napstablook. It really suites you." I complemented him with a smile.

 _"oh geez. i usually come to the Ruins because there's nobody around...but today i met somebody really nice...oh, i'm rambling again, i'll get out of your way."_ Nabstablook murmured and vanished before we could try to respond.

xxx

 _"Well...that was an experience. So, how does sparing monster instead of killing them feel, partner?"_ Chara asked as we continued forward towards the Spider Bake Sale.

 _"Dunno. Being called nice was pretty strange for me, to be honest. I'm not used to others being so nice to me..or acknowledge me at all, so I've always treated acts of kindness with suspicion."_ I admitted to her with a heavy sigh.

Chara frowns at my melancholic state, feeling my emotions also and gives me a gentle hug from behind. _"Hey, none of that, Frisk. As long as we're connected, you'll never be alone anymore ever again."_ She tried reassuring me with a warm smile as I bought a Spider Doughnut and headed to the room up north.

 _"Hey Chara, let's make another promise."_ I spoke up as we walked down the corridor as I waved to the three other Froggits passing us by.

 _"Sure Frisk, what do you have in mind?"_ Chara asked, blinking at me curiously.

 _"...Let's bring down the Barrier. Not just for us, but for all the other monsters as well. Let's free everyone here."_ I said with a smile full of determination.

Chara's eyes widened, and I felt another of her fragmented memories flash in our shared mind.

xxx

 _ **"I...I don't know about this..." A white goat child whimpered as a red eyed girl knelt by the field of golden buttercups. "I...I don't like this idea, Chara."**_

 _ **"Don't tell me you're backing down now, Azzy? If we're going to save everyone, then sacrifices have to be made. What did I tell you about big kids?" The red eyed girl berated her monster brother.**_

 _ **"Wh..what? N-No, I..I'm not...big kids don't cry. Yeah, you're right, Chara." The goat child, Asriel, sighed in defeat.**_

 _ **"You're not doubting me, are you, Asriel?" There was a dangerous glint in the human girl's crimson red eyes.**_

 _ **"N-no way! I would never doubt you, Chara! Never!"**_

 _ **"Don't worry, Azzy, even if I die, I'll still be with you. Our Souls will become one and no one would be able to stop us." The red eyed girl, Chara, gave Asriel a determined grin.**_

 _ **Asriel, feeling Chara's determination rub off him, returned Chara's grin back at her. "Y...Yeah! We'll be super strong! We'll free everyone...together!"**_

 _ **"Remember, Mom or Dad can never find out about our plan, Asriel." Chara warned her brother.**_

 _ **"H-how many human Souls do we need to collect?"**_

 _ **Chara's mouth curled into a wide slitted smile as she plucked one of the golden flowers, chuckling softly.**_

 _ **"Six, Azzy. Six is all we need."**_

xxx

 _"What...was that?"_ I mumbled out, holding my head. _"That was longer than your usual memories, Chara."_

 _"I...I don't know, Frisk.."_

 _"Chara! you're crying!"_ I rushed over to Chara's side, taking her hand into mine with a worried expression.

 _"W-why..am...I...?"_ Chara still seemed stupefied at what just happened as I wiped away her escaping tears that ran down her cheek.

Chara just looked..so fragile in this state. Sighing, I forced down the emotional distress and pulled her into a hug.

As I held Chara there, I felt a strange and familiar sensation on my back as our shadow started to extend longer and longer behind me. It felt like a bunch of insects crawling on my back. I felt a shiver go down my spine.

Wait...where did I feel this before?

Oh...

Right...

Our sins...

xxx

"but that's ridiculous, right?" The Comedian chuckled humorlessly as we were smashed against the wall over and over again, bones barely grazing our back. "yeah, you're the type of person who won't EVER be happy."

Into the walls, into the ground, into the ceiling, over and over again.

Gritting my teeth, I tightened the grip on our knife and slashed at the skeleton.

Once again, he teleported away from our knife.

"you'll keep consuming timelines over and over, until...well..." The Comedian shrugged with a sigh as I ducked away from a Gaster Blaster. "...hey, take it from me, kid. someday...you gotta learn when to QUIT."

More and more Gaster Blasters appeared behind Sans and fired on us. Chara helped with some of our reflexes, which helped me close in on Sans.

Smirking at us, the Comedian teleported away just as we swung.

"and that day's today." He announced after sending a series of bone attacks at us.

I could feel our sins crawling on my back, but it didn't matter, not if my partner is here to carry my sins with me.

So hit us with your best shot, you damn grinning Comedian bastard!

xxx

 _"Don't worry, Chara. We'll free everyone, and we'll do it right this time. Now go get some rest. I'll wake you up when we get to Home."_ I assured her with a gentle smile and looked into her scarlet red eyes as I tried ignoring the crawling feeling just now.

Chara looked back and returned my smile with a nod. _"Yeah! I know we can do it, Partner!"_ She beamed brightly at me as her cheeks start to grow dark red suddenly and I could feel a hint of nervousness.

Before I could react, the blushing Chara leaned over and gave me a peck on the cheek with a shy smile.

 _"That's for being the greatest human I've met, Frisk."_ She smiled warmly at me. _"Thank you for coming into my life. I'm glad you're my partner."_ Chara pulled me into an affectionate hug before vanishing into our shared mind.

I stood there, blushing deeply, and placed a hand on the cheek Chara just kissed before moving on ahead, a smile making it's way across our face.

I'm glad to be your partner too, Chara.

* * *

 **A/N: And with that 2500+ milestone reached, this story has officially become my most popular story.**

 **I know I've skipped all over the Ruins, but this IS the tutorial area of the game, and this is the seventh time Frisk and Chara did this, so besides encountering Napstablook and sparing monsters, this isn't new to them.**

 **Next chapter, our duo will reunite with Toriel and more of Frisk's past.**

 **And of course, more Charisk fluff.**

 **This would be my first romance story that I've ever written, so feedback and advice is very welcomed.**

 **Thank you all for your support of this story and I look forward to what everyone thinks.**

 **~Kit out**


	6. Once Upon a Time

**A/N: Just a heads up, this chapter contains mentions of attempted suicide and themes of neglect and isolation**

 **Yeah, Frisk had a crappy childhood on the surface.**

 **Read this chapter at your own discretion.**

xxx

It felt...strange going through the Ruins without Chara here with me. Although, I wasn't freaking out, because I could still feel Chara's presence with me, which helped me keep going forward.

Passing the pile of red leaves, I continued forward until I find a Froggit by an open passageway. Entering the passageway, I found the Toy Knife on a balcony overlooking a long abandoned Underground city, Home.

Picking up the knife, I inspected how decent of a weapon it was. Despite being plastic, the blade's edge and tip were sharpened to a point where it'd really hurt to be on the receiving end of the blade.

Besides, it felt good to hold a knife again.

xxx

Deciding it was time to wake Chara up, I closed our eyes and entered our mindscape where my partner and I dwelt. I found Chara curled up resting peacefully on the black floor. Judging from her face, I could tell that the girl was dreaming.

Sighing, I lightly touched Chara's forehead and the half of my Soul that I still had and the other half that she possessed appeared on both our chests. Connecting the separate halves together, I linked myself with Chara's mind and entered her dreams.

Luckily Chara's a pretty heavy sleeper, or else this would be pretty embarrassing to explain.

xxx

 _ **"Chara...can you hear me? We want you to wake up..."**_

Looks like Chara's having another memory. She really has been having a lot of these memories during this timeline.

"Frisk? What are you doing inside my dreams?" Chara questioned as she walked over to me.

"This is literally the only way I can wake you up, Chara. I meant to tell you that we've arrived at Home, but seeing that you're in the middle of a memory, let's watch it play out." I told her, receiving only a sigh in response.

 _ **"Chara, you have to stay determined. You can't give up, you are the future of humans and monsters." Asgore pleaded with the bed ridden child as he, Toriel and Asriel circled the fatally ill Chara.**_

 _ **When Asriel was left alone with Chara, he had a hesitant look on his face as he knelt besides Chara's bed.**_

 _ **"Psst, Chara...please...wake up." Asriel begged, taking Chara's hand into his own. "I don't like this plan anymore." He said in a small voice.**_

 _ **"I...I...no, I said..I said that I would never doubt you." He sighed, standing up, looking at his human sister.**_

 _ **"Six, right?" He asked with a hopeful smile. "We just have to get six." Asriel beamed at the sick girl, wiping a tear away. "And we'll do it together, right?"**_

xxx

Once I left Chara's mind, she opened her eyes and bolted up. The feeling of nausea washed over the two of us as Chara suddenly felt strangely ill and began to dry heave.

"Ugh, I'm never using buttercups as a means of suicide ever again. Why the hell did I ever think that was a good idea in the first place?!" Chara lamented once the sick feeling passed over us. She layed her head on my lap with a groan. "Be my pillow for a moment, Frisk." She muttered as I rubbed her stomach gently, attempting to soothe her aching.

"Hey Chara, now that we're both learning all this stuff about your past, I think it's only fair if I tell you a bit about my past and my time on the surface." I knew it was about time I started opening up to Chara about my past.

If I couldn't tell Chara about my life...if you could call it that, then what good is the bond we share?

Chara chuckled weakly and took my hand into hers. "Save it for Toriel's house. I had enough of the past for the time being, Partner."

"That's pretty reasonable, Chara. Meet you on the outside then." I said, separating the the connected halves of my Soul.

For a brief moment, Chara looked a bit disappointed, but nodded, getting up from my lap. "Alright, Frisk. See you there."

"By the way, you make a pretty good pillow, Frisk." Chara remarked with a teasing smirk just as I left our mindscape.

xxx

I opened my eyes, and felt my face flush, Chara's remark fresh in my mind. _"Goodness, Partner, you look like a tomato."_ The red eyed girl teased as she materialized beside me with a giggle.

Hiding my blush from Chara, I stuck my tongue out at her, and pocketed the Toy Knife before moving on towards Toriel's house with Chara in tow.

xxx

We saved before entering the house after Toriel.

Right away, we were hit with a very pleasant aroma the moment we entered the house.

"Do you smell that?" Toriel asked us. "Surprise! It's a butterscotch-cinnamon pie!" She exclaimed with a warm smile. "I thought we might celebrate your arrival." Toriel exclaimed in her excitement. "I want you to have a nice time living here, so I'll hold off on the snail pie for tonight."

 _"Oh thank god for that."_ I shivered at the the thought of eating a pie made of...snails.

 _"C'mon Partner, snail pie isn't_ _ **that**_ _bad."_ Chara giggled at my scrunched up face.

 _"And how would you know how snail pie tastes?"_ I asked Chara with a raised brow.

 _"I...don't really...know.."_ Chara admitted, furrowing her brow in thought.

"Here, I have another surprise for you." Toriel said, walking off to the right. Sighing, we followed her to the hallway.

"This is it." Toriel said with a smile, taking our hand and leading us to the door. "A room of your own. I hope you like it." There was the shimmer of tears forming in the monster's eye as she fondly ruffled our hair affectionatly.

This actually feels pretty...nice.

"Is something burning...? Um, make yourself at home!" Toriel exclaimed before running off.

xxx

Entering the room, I let out a small sigh and sat on the twin-sized bed.

 _"Hey Chara, can we stay here for a little longer than we usually do."_ I asked my partner, enjoying this warm feeling I had in my chest.

 _"Sure thing, but why? You never wanted to stay in one place for too long before. You were always so eager to leave the Ruins in our last runs."_ Chara said, laying down on the bed beside me.

 _"...I never knew what it was like to have an actual family, I guess."_ I admitted with a sigh. _"So this is something new and pleasant for me, you know?"_

 _"Oh.."_ Chara frowned and took my hand into hers. _"If it's that personal for you, Frisk, then I guess staying for a week won't hurt."_ She offered me a gentle smile.

 _"Well, I'm going to get some more sleep now. I haven't slept in a proper bed is...well, ever."_ I said with a sigh, getting under the covers.

 _"Well, if you're getting some sleep, then scoot over. I haven't slept in a bed since I was alive."_ Chara pushed me over, getting under the covers beside me.

I could already feel the heat rising in my cheeks.

 _"Ha! You look like a tomato...again...oh...OH!"_ Chara's face also went bright red as we peered at each others face as she realized that she was sharing the same covers with me. _"G-guess I didn't really think this through, did I?"_ She adverted her eyes from me nervously.

Swallowing hard, I made the decision to roll over and face away from Chara, staring hard at the wall in front of me, trying to hide my blush. _"U-um, guess we should get some sleep t-then."_ I managed to stammer out.

 _"Y-yeah, we s-should, I guess."_ Chara managed out just as awkwardly.

I felt them shift around as we laid back to back with each other and I felt a warm tingling sensation in our gut, completely oblivious to Chara smiling a wide lovestruck grin behind me.

xxx

 _"Hey, Frisk...are you up?"_ Chara asked, breaking the comfortable silence as we laid down beside each other.

 _"Yeah...I am. What's up, Partner?"_ I asked her.

At this point, we finally adjusted to the close proximity of each other.

 _"If you still wanna, could you tell me a bit about your past? I mean, if it's too difficult, then you don't have to.."_ Chara said in a low voice.

 _"It's fine, Chara. It's about time I told you about my past anyways._ " I assured her with a gentle smile.

xxx

 _"Before I fell down, I lived in a small village at the base of Mt. Ebbot called Ebbot Village. The people there were very superstitious about the legends and stories of Mt. Ebbot. They also feared the story of a red eyed Demon in the form of a human girl."_ I began with a heavy sigh. _"The Demon Who Comes When You Call It's Name..._

 _The village thrived on superstition and local stories to help everyone carry on with their everyday life and maintain society. However, that story, the one about the red eyed Demon, always instilled fear and suspicion among the people. The Demon was an idol of fear and evil in Ebbot Village."_ I explained to her.

 _"According to the story, after the Demon was banished to the Underground, it was prophesied that one day, a child will be born with the ability to revive the Demon and was destined to become the Demon's vessel. This child would then unleash the Demon's darkness onto the world as it's companion..._

 _...I was that child..._

 _Because of this, the village's council declared that it was forbidden to even look in my direction. And so, I lived my entire life isolated from the other villagers, no family, no friends..._

 _...I was so alone."_

I gave a small shudder and Chara gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. I gave her a grateful smile and continued.

 _"And so, after a decade of isolation...I snapped. Finally, sick and tired of these_ _ **humans**_ _pretending that I don't exist, I took a sharpened stone and jabbed into the neck of the very next person who passed by me. I wanted to see if they could keep ignoring me if I slit their throat."_ I added with a scornful chuckle.

 _After that, I ran toward Mt. Ebbot, hoping that the legends about the mountain were actually true."_

I took a deep breath before moving on to the next part.

 _"Chara, I climbed this mountain in order to kill myself. I asked myself, "what was the point of existing if everyone around you refused to even acknowledge you?" before throwing myself down the hole, hoping to end my waste of space of an existence."_

I sighed and looked into Chara's crimson eyes, giving her a fond smile.

 _"And so you pretty much know the rest of the story after that."_ I concluded, giving Chara's hand a gentle squeeze.

Chara wiped away the tears forming in her eyes and scooted closer to me and hugged me to her, resting her head on my chest,

 _"Well there's certainly one thing we can get out of this, Partner."_ Chara sighed, looking up at me with her scarlet eyes and gave me a grin.

 _"What's that, Chara?"_

 _"Humans suck!"_ She giggled, attempting to lift my spirits.

 _"Yeah, you're definitely right about that, Partner. Humans suck!"_ I agreed with her, grinning back at her as we fell asleep in each others arms.

Chara, you're the best Demon that I could ever meet.

* * *

 **A/N: Damn, this chapter got super heavy at the end. But it's also the fluffiest chapter I've written so far.  
**

 **Yeah, Chara is the "Demon" that Frisk's village is so terrified about. I'll address this fact in a later chapter when Chara starts remembering stuff about her life on the surface.**

 **On a completely unrelated note, what's your favorite Undertale song (boss theme or otherwise)?**

 **Mine's "Undertale"**

 **Anyways, now that I revealed Frisk's backstory, tell me what you guys think.**

 **And thank you all so much for the support. Please leave a favorite and a review if you still like where this is going.**

 **And I promise next chapter is Toriel's boss fight and the beginning of Snowdin Forest.**

 **Again, thank you all for reading**

 **~Kit out**


	7. Heartache

(Chara's POV)

I opened my eyes, feeling a lot more rested now, and felt Frisk's hot breath tickle my ear...

...Wait, I can feel his breath now?

Sighing, I felt a small smile creep it's way onto my face as I watched my sleeping partner's steady breathing. I'm glad Frisk finally opened up to me about his past earlier. It got me thinking.

That story about "The Demon Who Comes When You Call It's Name"...

It almost felt familiar somehow. It also reminded of how much I hate humanity...

...of how much _**we**_ hate humanity.

Denying a child's existence just because of some stupid story was just ridiculous and unreasonably cruel...and it reminded me of the differences between monsters and humans.

Because of the humans of his village, Frisk was denied a normal childhood, friends, and family.

If it wasn't for that damn story, maybe he could've came out differently. Maybe he could've had a family, friends.

Maybe he wouldn't have had a reason to climb Mt. Ebbot in the first place.

Although...if he never fell, then he would've never met me...

I gave a small involuntary shudder at the thought.

Frisk has become such an important part of my life that I couldn't imagine him not being a part of it. Sure, we haven't know each other for a very long time, but the time we spent together felt like we've been together for eternity.

I want to stay by his side forever. I want to make sure he'll never be alone ever again.

Smiling fondly, I placed a hand on Frisk's cheek, listening to his steady breathing and rest against my forehead onto his. I felt the heat rush into my face as I find myself staring at his lips. I felt a warm feeling well up in my chest and I swallowed hard.

...What is this feeling?

I felt myself slowly lean closer to Frisk's face as my heart hammered in my chest.

...Could this be...love?

xxx

 _"Frisk, what are looking for in that closet? Toriel's going to have a fit when she sees the mess you've made."_ I grumbled as I watched my companion dig around the closet in our room with a cocked brow.

It's been about a week since we first arrived at Toriel's house.

 _"I've worn this freaking sweater for so long, I think some dust from the other timelines is still clinging on. I wanna see if there's at least another shirt or sweater in here."_ Frisk explained, still in the closet. _"Oh hey, I found one! There's a sweater in here that's just like yours, Chara."_ He said a few seconds later.

Just like mine? _"Bring it out, I wanna see it."_ I requested, my curiosity piqued.

Frisk stepped out of the closet holding a green sweater with a yellow stripe in the center, just like mine. _"Why would Toriel have a sweater that looks like mine?"_ I asked mostly to myself out loud.

My partner narrowed his brow in though. _"Let's ask her then. Maybe she'll tell us."_ He suggested, looking at the sweater thoughtfully.

A mental image of a teary eyed Toriel looking down at me with an expression flashed in my mind as I thought of Toriel's response.

 _ **"Chara, can you hear me? We want you to wake up..."**_

I shuddered a bit and shook my head. _"Just put it on, Frisk. It's about time we continued on. I know you're enjoying the domestic life, but remember our promise, Partner."_ I reminded him, starting to grow restless.

We need to save everyone, and staying here in the Ruins won't fix anything.

Frisk seemed a bit reluctant, but relented with a heavy sigh. _"Yeah, you're right, Chara. I guess this is something to look forward to at the end of our journey. Now look away, I'm changing."_ He declared, causing me jump and quickly turn away with a blush.

I felt myself sneak a few peaks and trying to hide my blushing smile as he removed his sweater.

xxx

 _"Never knew your clothes fit me so well, Chara."_ Frisk remarked, inspecting his new sweater and we put Frisk's old blue and purple sweater in our inventory.

 _"Didn't know you looked pretty good in my clothes, Frisk."_ I let out a giggle, eying Frisk's new clothes with an approving nod.

 _"Time to talk to Toriel. Let's go, Partner."_ Frisk finally said, taking my hand into his.

 _"Yeah, and we can finally live with her after saving everyone!"_ I agreed and we walked out of the room and walked over to Toriel, who sat in her chair reading a book.

 _"Wait, Frisk!"_ I suddenly spoke up before he could speak to Toriel. _"Before you talk to Toriel, could you...um, grab the bar of chocolate in the fridge?"_ I muttered softly, eying the fridge and what contained inside.

He always forgot to grab the chocolate during our last runs...

 _"Yeah sure, no problem, Chara."_ He said, walking to the kitchen and grabbing the bar of chocolate, putting it in our inventory and continued to approach Toriel.

xxx

(Frisk's POV)

"Why hello there, innocent one. Did you have a nice nap?" Toriel asked with a pleasant smile, then saw what I was wearing and recognition flashed in her eyes. "Um, wh-where did you find that sweater, my child?" Her voice shook a little, but she regained composure.

"I found it in the closet in my room. Seeing that it fits and that my old sweater was pretty dirty, I decided to try this one on." I admitted, scratching our cheek nervously.

Suddenly, this felt so hard to do. I didn't want to leave this behind, but I made a promise to Chara.

Sighing, determination began coursing through our veins. This was something that we **had** to do.

"Mom...Toriel, w-I'm sorry, but we-err, I need to leave the Ruins." I stammered nervously, but Chara's and my shared determination kept me going.

 _"You can do this, Partner."_ Chara placed an encouraging hand on my shoulder and gave me a firm nod.

"L-leave the Ruins? Why on Earth would you-?!" Toriel gave us a look of disbelief with wide eyes.

"I've been reading some of the history books on monsters and I decided, I want to break down the Barrier and free everyone. I'll save everyone." I declared, determination burning in our eyes.

"I...have to do something...stay here." She hesitantly shook her head and got up, rushing toward the basement.

 _"Quick partner, after her!"_ Chara declared and we followed after her.

xxx

When we climbed down the stairs, Toriel looked at us with a hard glare.

"So you wish to save everyone, do you not?" She questioned coldly, all emotion gone from her tone.

"I do..." I replied, still determined.

"Ahead of us lies the exit of the Ruins, a one-way exit to the rest of the Underground..." She continued, then looked forward. "I am going to destroy it. No one will be able to leave ever again." Toriel declared. "Now be a good a good child and go back to your room." She ordered before continuing forward.

Casting aside all doubts and fears, we followed after Toriel.

"Every human that falls down here meets the same fate." She said, a hint of sadness in her tone. "I have seen it again, and again."

"They come..."

"They leave..."

"They die..." The goat monster drew a shuddering breath.

"I won't, Toriel. I'll be different. I know I can save all monsters." I repeated our promise, Chara by my side, fueling my determination.

Toriel gave a sad, empty laugh. "You naive child..if you leave the Ruins..."

"They...

" **ASGORE...** "

"...will kill you..."

There was a spiteful tone in her voice as she said the King's name. "I'm only protecting you, do you understand? Do not try to stop me." It sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than me. "This is your final warning."

Still, we walked after Toriel. This was something we HAD to do.

Soon, we came to the door leading to the end of the Ruins. Toriel stood in our path.

"You want to leave so badly? Hmph, you're just like the others." That stung, being compared to the other _humans_ that fell before us.

"There is only one solution to this." Toriel took a deep breath and turned to us with a cold look, and sighed. "Prove yourself...prove to me that you're strong enough to survive!"

 _"...Toriel blocks the way."_ Chara narrated softly, as if this was hard for her too.

I really don't blame her.

As Toriel's hand flickered with magical fire, we stood our ground, looking her in the eye.

I won't fight her, not this time.

"...What are you doing?" She asked as she began to lose her composure, throwing bolts of fire at us.

I won't hurt her ever again.

"Attack or run away!" She declared as we dodged fireball after fireball, Chara and I gritting our teeth as a few grazed us.

"No...I don't want to Fight. I refuse!" I declared to Toriel.

"What are you trying to prove?" She asked as we shielded ourselves from her attack.

"I'm going to prove to you that I can survive without fighting, Mom!" I answered, our eyes blazing with determination.

"You foolish child...fight me or leave!" She shook her head, her aloof mask beginning to crack. "Stop it!"

"No, I refuse to hurt you, Mom!" She's the closest thing that I've ever had to a mother. Shaking my head, I gave her a kind smile.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Her emotionless face quivered slightly and her eyes avoided mine. "Go away!"

An image flashed in our mind, our knife coming down and cutting through Toriel's body like butter.

Shaking the images out of our mind, I returned my gaze to Toriel.

No...we can change, Comedian, we'll prove that to you.

 _That_ won't happen again...

Suddenly, Toriel's attacks began to avoid us as she looked away from us and takes a deep breath.

"I know you want to save everyone..but.." She trailed off, frowning. "But please, go upstairs now." Toriel pleaded, her eyes downcast.

...Mom's eyes then looked to us, a hopeful expression on her face. "I can take good care of you." She gave us a smile. "I know we don't have much but...we can have a good life here.." I felt our eyes growing wet and Chara squeezed our hand.

Sighing, I shook our head.

Mom looked back down and frowned again. "Why are you making this so difficult? Please...go upstairs."

"...Ha...ha..." She gave an empty laugh. "Pathetic, is it not? I cannot even save the life of a single child."

"...No, I understand. You would be unhappy growing up in a place like this. The Ruins are very small once you get used to them. My expectations...my loneliness...my fears..." Mom sighed and shook her head and gave us a warm smile. "For you, my child, I will put them aside." She chuckled and the fire in her hands died out.

"If you truly wish to leave the Ruins, I will not stop you." She said, facing us and wiped a tear running down our cheek. "However, when you leave...please do not come back. I hope you understand."

Nodding, I smiled to Mom and ran to her, throwing ourselves to her and embraced her.

Once we let go, Toriel stood up and sighed. "Goodbye, my child." She said and began walking away.

"This isn't goodbye, Mom." I spoke up, shaking my head. "We'll be a family again when everyone goes to the surface, I know we will." I said, turning to her with a warm smile. "This is hello...Hello, Mom, it's wonderful to meet you." I said and she chuckled with a soft smile before walking away.

"Well, if that's the case, hello, my child." She giggled to us before leaving down the hall.

Sighing, we turn towards the large purple double doors and pushed through.

It's time to save everyone.

* * *

 **A/N: And so, we're finally done with the Ruins. Next chapter is the beginning of Snowdin Forest and meeting the Skelebros.**

 **Now Frisk is wearing a sweater just like Chara's. To be honest, I didn't really plan that.**

 **So how are you guys liking the story? I always welcome reviews and feedback from my readers.**

 **By the way, thanks so much for the 5000+ views on this story.**

 **I'll see you all next chapter.**

 **~Kit out**


	8. Nyeh Heh Heh!

"Why Chara?" Flowey asked us as we apparoched him in the next room. "Weren't you the one who taught me the one absolute truth of this world?" He asked in genuine confusion.

"Kill or Be Killed. Yeah, I know, Flowey. How could I forget? It was the rule that we've followed all this time." I responded, taking on Chara's red glowing eyes.

"Then...why? Why aren't you gaining any LOVE? As you are now, you and your stolen Soul won't be strong enough to destroy this timeline." Flowey shook his head as if in thought. "What are you playing at? You seriously can't be sparing a few lives **NOW**." He hissed at the word "spare".

The golden flower then cracked a sinister smile as if coming to a conclusion. "Oh, I get it. You're just biding your time, huh? I get that. You just want to see what it'd be like to play the nice guy before resetting and killing them all over again." Flowey laughed cruely at this. "Well hurry it up wouldja, Chara? The world won't erase itself, ya know?" He huffed with an impatient scowl. "Don't tell me that you've gotten cold feet."

Raising our brow, I looked at Flowey in annoyance. "Didn't you say the world was fine the way it was? That you changed your mind about all this?" I shot right back at him.

Flowey suddenly recoiled in fear, trembling and eyeing the Toy Knife in our pocket anxiously. "C-Chara, I-I..." He tried to rebuttle.

"Just because I'm not killing anyone this time, don't assume I've gone soft already. Do you know how many timelines this Soul and I have consumed? How many times that we've turned this world into dust?" I continued without giving Flowey a word in, fiddling with the Toy Knife in our hands, smiling devilishly. "Five timelines, Flowey." We took a step towards the flower, smiling Chara's wide slitted grin as our shadow stretched far behind us. "Can you even comprehend what someone can do with that much LV?" I chuckled darkly as the flower trembled in fear.

"So tell me little weed," I continued, flipping the knife in our fingers and a stream of black ichor trickled down our eyes and mouth. "Since when were **you** in charge?!" I gave the golden flower a sadistic laugh, our crimson red eyes glowing menicingly bright.

"C-Come on, C-C-Chara, I would n-never tell you w-what to do, honestly. I was j-just c-curious about why you weren't killing anyone." Flowey stuttered in terror, shrinking down in submission.

I scoffed and raised a brow to Flowey. "Do you take me for a mindless killing machine? That I would just abandon a Genocide run and simply keep killing?" I challenged his excuse, causing him to shrink down even further.

 _"Frisk, give the poor guy a break. Can you go through one run without terrorizing the flower?"_ Chara spoke up in protest.

 _"Tch, fine Chara. Only because you asked."_ I relented with a sigh.

Snorting, I gave Flowey another glare before moving on, leaving him shaking there. Wiping off the black tar from our face, We continued through the double doors.

xxx

Immediately opening the doors, we were met with a gust of chillingly frigid air. Luckily Chara's sweater was much heavier than mine, so the cold wasn't as bad as the other times.

Sighing, Chara and I walked down the long and narrow forested path. " _You ready to meet the Comedian again, Partner?"_ I asked Chara as we stepped over the long heavy branch that shattered behind us, causing us to whip around,

 _"Of course not. That guy has always rubbed me the wrong way. Also, I could never forgive him after he killed us so many times."_ Chara snorted, crossing her arms to her transparent chest.

We came to the bridge with the gate, where we heard the heavy footfalls of the Comedian behind us. "human...don't you know how to greet an old pal..?" We flinched at his words, expecting the worst. "turn around and shake my hand..."

Sighing, we turned around and took the Comedian's bony hand and was immediately greeted by the sound of air rushing out of a balloon, a whoopee cushion. "hehe, the ol whoopee cushion in the and trick, works every time." Chuckling, the Comedian took off his whoopee cushion and put it inside his jacket. "hey, you're both human, right? that's hilarious. i'm sans, sans the skeleton. i'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now. but, ya know, i really don't care about catching anyone." His eyes went blank for a moment. "Dirty brother killers however..." His eye flashed blue menacingly, chilling us to the bone.

Right away, the pinpricks in his eyes returned and he chuckled, shaking his head. "naw, i'm just pulling your leg, kids. now my brother, papyrus...he's a human hunting FANATIC. hey, actually, i think that's him right over there. i have an idea. go on through this gate thingy. yeah, go right through. my bro made the bars to wide to stop anyone." He laughed softly and we followed the Comedian through the barred gate.

 _"Let's play along this time, Chara. Who knows, maybe it'll be fun."_ I suggested to her. Chara only grunted and sighed with a shrug.

She _really_ doesn't like Sans, huh?

"quick, behind that conveniently-shaped lamp." Sans gestured towards the lamp ahead of us. Taking a reluctant Chara by the hand, we rushed over and hid behind the lamp.

Sure enough, the tall skeleton that we used to dub "the Loud One", spotted the Comedian and marched over to us.

"sup bro." Sans lazily waved his brother over.

"YOU KNOW WHAT'S -UP- BROTHER!" The shrill shouting voice pierced through the cold air. "IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T...RECALIBRATED...YOUR...PUZZLES! YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION!" The Loud One reprimanded his brother. "WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!"

"staring at this lamp. it's pretty cool, you wanna take a look?" Sans gestured to the lamp we hid behind with a chuckle. Chara and I held our breath, staring daggers at the Comedian.

The Loud One stamped his foot in frustration."NO! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE!? I WANT TO BE READY!" Papyrus shouted, his voice echoing throughout the forest. "I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN!" The Loud One posed heroically, just in time for a gust of icy wind to blow his cape around. "THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS...WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESIRE. RESPECT, RECOGNITION! I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK TO BE MY..."FRIEND"?" He trailed off in a small voice.

So...he just want's a friend...now I really feel bad about killing him all those times before...

"I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING!" Nevermind, this guy's full of himself.

"hmm, maybe this lamp will help." Sans, I swear to God, if you sell us out...

"SANS! YOU'RE NOT HELPING! YOU LAZYBONES! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AROUND AND BOONDOGGLE!" Wait, is 'boondoggle' even a word? "YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERYDAY!" Papyrus shrieked in fustration.

"hey, take it easy. i've gotten a **ton** of work done today." Sans' grin only grew wider at this, and I grimaced at what was about to happen. "a skele- **ton** " He said with a wink. I softly groaned at the Comedian's pun, Chara joining in with me.

"SANS!" Papyrus shrieked in irritation.

"c'mon bro, you're smiling." The Comedian flashed a sly grin at his brother.

"I AM, AND I HATE IT!" Papyrus let out a sigh, which was still pretty loud. "WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME...HAVE TO DO SO MUCH TO GET SOME RECOGNITION..."

"wow, sounds like you're really working yourself..." He said, preparing for another joke. "down to the **bone**." Chara had to cover my mouth from groaning out loud.

"UGH! I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES. AS FOR YOUR WORK..." Wait...he isn't gonna...

"PUT A LITTLE MORE...BACKBONE INTO IT! NYEHEHEHEHEH!" The Loud One exclaimed proudly before swaggering off, before turning around one last time. "HEH!"

Alright, I'll admit, that one was actually pretty good.

"okay, you can come out now." Sighing in relief, we stepped out from the lamp and glanced at the Comedian before moving on.

"actually, hey, can you do me a favor? i was thinking, Papyrus seems a little down lately. he's never seen a human before and seeing one might just make his day. don't worry, we both know how harmless he is." I flinched, glancing behind us to see Sans' empty eyes. "yeah, we both know that _**you two**_ are the ones we gotta worry about, ain't that right, kiddos?" Sans chuckled grimly before closing his eyes. "i'll be up ahead. see you guys later." The Comedian turned around and walked the opposite direction.

 _"Chara...I think the Comedian remember the last reset..."_ I finally said with a shaky breath.


	9. Snowy

xxx

I opened my eyes and was immediately greeted by a throbbing pain in my chest...no, not just my chest, my entire body throbbed with pain. The last thing I remember was throwing myself down Mt. Ebbot, so does this mean that I'm...dead?

But I feel pain, so that mean...I'm not..

Painfully tossing over to my back, I discover that I'm laying on a bed of golden flowers, a glowing red heart floating above me, the only source of light being the hole from which I fell in.

 _"H-Hello?"_ The heart spoke timidly, nervously darting around the dark chamber, as if panicked. _"Can anyone hear me?"_ It spoke with a feminine tone, despite being a glowing floating heart.

With a groan of pain, I rose up from the bed of flowers to look at the heart more clearly. "I-I can hear you." I weakly spoke up, still in pain from the impact of the fall.

I should be dead...

Why...am I still alive?...

The heart stopped darting around and turned to me, almost curiously. _"Y-You can?! Thank God! I thought you were actually dead when I saw you at first. Do you have any idea of where we are?"_ The heart asked nervously and floated in front of me, as if inspecting me. _"Wait...you're human, aren't you?"_ There was a slight bitter tone to the heart's tone.

Flinching from her question, I nodded reluctantly. "Yeah...I am. Although I wish I wasn't." I muttered equally as bitter. "They're cuel, violent and horrible." I added, crossing my arms, reflecting on how the village pretended that I didn't even exist for twelve years.

The heart bobbed up and down in agreement.

"Humans suck."

 _"Humans suck."_

We both said in unison, and the two of us burst out laughing at how in sync we were.

"I'm Frisk." I introduced myself to the heart.

 _"I'm Chara."_ The heart replied, feeling a little more comfortable in my presence.

Suddenly, a crack started to from on the heart.

Acting out of instinct, I reached out and grabbed the heart and held Chara to my chest.

I was _determined_ to not lose my new friend.

Suddenly, a feeling, like liquid fire, coursed through my body and then a red light glowed from Chara and I felt the heart fuse into my own Soul.

 _"W-What?"_ Chara stuttered out in confusion. _"I felt like I was starting to lose myself, but now I'm stable."_

 _"Dunno what happened. I kinda touched you and you kinda fused into my body. Guess you're now stuck with me for awhile."_ I replied, still aching from the fall.

 _"Alright, I'm sure we'll figure out what's going on if we keep moving. Let's go on ahead, Frisk."_ Chara suggested thoughtfully.

 _"Yeah, let's go, Partner."_ Filled of new found determination, we stepped forward down the dimly lit corridor a head.

Towards our new journey.

xxx

 _"W-Why does the Comedian remember the reset?! Only us and Flowey remember!"_ Chara frantically tried to grasp the situation in her panic. Her hysteria began to put me on edge as we headed towards the next Save point.

 _"Chara, calm down. You're panicking isn't helping anything. We haven't earned any EXP so far, so we still don't have anything to worry about."_ I tried to reassure her while saving. _"Besides, we killed the Comedian four times before. Even if we do screw up, we know all his attacks. As long as we have determination on our side, we're unstoppable."_ I added, flashing her a confident grin.

Chara took a deep breath, trying to calm herself and nodded, giving me an uneasy grin. _"Y-Yeah, you're right, Frisk. I don't know why I got so scared. Let's go, Partner."_ Her grin grew wider as she started to relax.

Suddenly we found ourselves engaged in a battle, surprising me.

 _"Snowdrake flutters forth."_ Chara narrated as Snowdrake landed in front of us. _"This teen comedian fights to keep a captive audience."_ She continued as I looked at the monster.

" **Ice** to meet you." Snowdrake hesitantly, giving us a goofy, unsure grin.

The corner of our mouth twitched in irritation at this.

 _"...Chara, I hate puns..."_ I grumbled to her, dodging the line of magic bullets the veered in all directions.

 _"He's just trying to get by, Frisk. Just try to laugh."_ Chara replied, crossing her arms. _"Just laugh, it doesn't have to be sincere."_

Sighing, I let out a nervous forced laugh at Snowdrake's "joke".

At this, Snowdrake's eyes lit up and he grinned widely. "See?! Laughs! Dad was wrong!" He exclaimed excitedly and fluttered off.

 _"Looks like Snowdrake was pleased with his own_ _ **cool**_ _joke."_ Chara giggled at me with a sly grin.

 _"Oh God, not you too..."_ I groaned in annoyance, causing Chara to grin at victoriously, before putting Toriel's pie into the Box close by and moved on.

xxx

"SO, AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE..." Papyrus said in his usual shouting voice and turned right towards us.

Aw crap...

Papyrus turned to Sans, then back at us...

Then back at Sans...

Then back at us...

"SANS! OH MY GOD! IS THAT..." Papyrus could hardly contain the excitement in his voice. "A HUMAN?!"

"uh...i think that's a rock." Sans replied, causing us to turn back around to see a rock right behind us.

Really, Comedian?

"OH..." Papyrus said in disappointment.

"hey, what's that in front of the rock?" Sans gestured to us with a mischievous grin.

"OH MY GOD! Just like before, Papyrus' voice rang out excitedly. He then turned towards Sans to whisper something. "IS THAT A HUMAN?" His whispering was still rather loud.

"yes." Sans whispered back with a nod,

"OH MY GOD! Papyrus shrieked with almost childish joy. "SANS! I FINALLY DID IT!"

"UNDYNE WILL..."

"I'M GONNA...

"I'LL BE SO..."

Oh god...here it comes...

"POPULAR! POPULAR! POPULAR!" Papyrus exclaimed. He then turned to us and cleared his throat. "HUMAN, YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA!"  
"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU!"

"I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU!"

"YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL!"

"THEN...THEN...!" He paused, thinking, and sighed, shaking his head.

"I'M NOT SURE WHAT'S NEXT..." He admitted in defeat.

"IN ANY CASE, CONTINUE ONLY IF YOU DARE! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus rattled with laughter before swaggering off, leaving us with the Comedian.

"well, that went pretty well. don't sweat it kiddos, i'll be keep'n an eyesocket on ya two." Sans gave us a chilling smile before walking after his brother.

That was...unsettling.

xxx

On our way over, we froze as as a white and black dog holding a dog treat in his mouth. "Did something move? Was it my imagination?" The dog's eyes shifted around, scanning around for movement. "I can only see moving things. If something WAS moving...for example, a human...I'll make sure it NEVER moves again!"

At that, we were dragged into a fight.

 _"Doggo blocks the way!"_ Chara narrated. _"He's easily excited by movement."_ She continued on. _"That means just stay still."_ She said to me.

 _"I know what it means, Chara. This isn't our first run here."_ I rolled my eyes as Doggo's daggers glowed blue.

"Don't move an inch!" Doggo exclaimed, slashing at us with blue magic.

Sighing, I stayed still, letting the blue dagger pass through us.

 _"I wanna pet the dog!"_ Chara suddenly said, startling me and causing Doggo to perk up at our slight movement. _"Let me take control! I wanna pet him!"_

 _"What are you? Six?! This "fuzzy" dog's trying to kill us!"_ I exclaimed at her in disbelief.

 _"Trust me, Frisk. I know what I'm doing."_ Chara assured me with a grin.

 _"Fine, but only because I trust you, Partner."_ I grumbled, emptying my mind to allow Chara take control.

Once in control, Chara waved at Doggo, who slashed a glowing blue dagger at her. She simply stayed still as the dagger passed through her. Chara then reached over and pet the dog.

Doggo let out a yelp of surprise, his eyes quickly darting around in shock. "W-What?! I've been pet!?"

Chara covered our mouth with a hand to hold back a giggle and darted behind Doggo to his other side and once again petted the dog.

"W-Where is this coming from?!" He exclaimed, dumbfounded and shocked.

She then jumped to the other side to pet Doggo a third time.

"There's no end to it!" He said in bewilderment.

 _"Alright, it looks like he's had enough, Chara."_ I cut in before she could torment the poor monster any more.

Sighing, Chara stuck our tongue out at me and pressed the SPARE button. _"Kill joy."_ She remarked, causing me to roll my eyes.

"S-S-Something t-t-touched m-me. S-S-Something that i-isn't m-moving." Doggo trembled nervously, hiding behind his sentry post. "I'm gonna need some dog treats for this..." He whimpered to himself, ducking down.

 _"Alright, I had my fun for now, Frisk. Now get in her before the Comedian sees our red eyes."_ Chara said as we switched places.

 _"Yeah, that'd be fun explaining to him, huh?"_ I replied with a nervous chuckle.


	10. The Fallen Child

xxx

We finally did it...

"You've done so well, Frisk. Because of you, because of the **power** we've acquired through LV, you can now finally see me before you."

And there she was, rusty red hair with a short bowl cut like mine. She wore a similar sweater as my own, yet it was pale green with a single yellow stripe in the center. A wide crescent shaped smile graced her lips. Yet the one thing I found myself drawn to most of all were her deep bloody red eyes that seems to glow with pride as she peered at me.

We've finally reduced everyone in Underground to dust. We've finally killed the Comedian and took the six other human Souls for our own. We've dispatched that annoying weed and now all we had left to do was destroy the human race on the surface above.

And we did all of it...together...

Together, we became strong.

Together, we eradicated the enemy.

Together, we became **powerful.**

And now?

"Now, we've reached the absolute; there is nothing left for us here anymore." Chara announced in the pitch black void which was once the Underground. Smiling a wide slitted smile, Chara held her hand out to me, the Barrier shining behind her, bathing her in radiant white light. "Come, let us erase this pointless world and move onto the next." There was an almost sinister tone in her voice as she spoke those words, but I paid no mind to it nor did I care.

Chara has been there with me since the very beginning of our journey right to this very moment. She's the only friend I need. Because of her guidance, I... **we** became powerful.

Giving her a warm smile, I said nothing as I took Chara's hand and the six other Souls circled around us. Hand in hand, our eyes glowed a crimson red as Chara held her free hand up to the six human Souls, siphoning them of their Determination and further fueling our own.

All six Souls dropped to the empty black ground like stones, crumbling into piles of dusty gray ash on impact.

"Right. You've been such a great Partner." Her eyes started to leak a thick black ooze as Chara turned towards the Barrier. With a simple flick of her wrist, the barrier that kept us trapped down here shattered and crumbled away like a fragile glass pane, opening our way to the surface. **"We'll be together forever..."** She laughed victoriously as more black ichor ran down her face, before turning to me, still smiling that wide Cheshire smile. **"...won't we?"**

I gave her a smile that matched her own and tightly flipped the Real Knife that I held in my free hand. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Partner. Let's show this disgusting world our power."

The prophecy in my village happened to be true after...

Chara, the red eyed Demon, and I, the Demon Child and her vessel, hand in hand, turned towards the now open path leading to the surface.

"Let's show this world the true meaning of Kill or Be Killed." We spoke in unison before stepping forward.

xxx

Destroying the world and the human race was fairly simple. With the power of Reset and our own power we gained from LV, we were able to erase everything in the timeline and move on to another.

xxx

When I came to, I was laying on the same patch of golden flowers we always did after each reset.

Sighing, I decided to check our inventory and LV.

 **LV: 20**

 **EXP: 99999999**

 **AT: 999999 (+99)**

 **DF: 999999 (+99)**

 **HP: 99**

 **WEAPON: Real Knife**

 **ARMOR: The Locket**

So...nothing's changed at all then.

Sighing, I rose from the bed of golden flowers, stretching my sore limbs. As I turned, I saw...

"What the hell...?" I murmured as I peered to my side.

Laying down beside me, was...me?

At least, this Frisk was female.

 _"We're in another timeline, Partner. At least from what I can tell, this Frisk is the one of this timeline."_ Chara explained, actually materializing to my side. _"With that said, what should we do with her?"_

 _"We kill her..."_ I simply answered, reaching for the Real Knife in my pocket, my eyes never leaving my sleeping double. _"Then drain her Soul of Determination."_

I didn't see Chara flinch at this before drawing the knife, which gleamed in the light of the surface. Standing over the human girl's sleeping form, my dust covered hands gripping the knife handle tightly. Grinning wickedly, I held the knife overhead, aiming to plunge the blade into the double's chest.

Kill or Be Killed...

It's the only way to make _her_ real.

Through Power.

Through LV.

The female Frisk started to stir, as if starting to wake up. Slowly, she opened her eyes, causing me to back away from her. Before I could hide in the shadows, I was spotted, causing the female to give out a startled yelp of surprise while jumping back. Quickly concealing my knife, I decided to play along, pretend to play nice and strike when she lowered her guard.

All we had to do was kill her before she Saved...

Then we'd have control over the whole timeline

xxx

 _"It's possible that you might have a problem..."_ Chara commented in astonishment as she stared at the towering state Lesser Dog's neck was in. And...did it just make the sound of a reviving motor?!

I let out a laugh as I followed her gaze up. We couldn't even see Lesser Dog's head anymore. _"What? You had your fun with Doggo last time."_ I retorted with a sly smirk.

 _"Just Spare it and move on! It's freezing here!"_ She nearly shouted in exasperation, causing me to snicker.

 _"Alright, just for you, Partner."_ I give her another smirk before hitting Spare.

Lesser Dog's neck then recoiled back down to it's shoulders before sprinting off enthusiastically.

Wait...did Chara just say it was freezing?

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, I know this one's pretty short, but I wanted to at least get SOME kind of update out before too long.**

 **Regarding some questions you guys have:**

 **Yes by different timelines, I do mean literal AUs throughout the multiverse.**

 **Frisk and Chara fought Sans four times and fought Papyrus once after deciding to see what would happen if they killed Sans first in one timeline.**

 **Regarding the fact that Sans can remember the Resets much more clearly than the canon Sans can: this is a different timeline, so there are very subtle differences.**

 **HOLY CRAP! 10,000+ readers! Thank you all so much for your continued support.**

 **My Soul to Take is now the third most favorited Charisk story in the site's Undertale archive.**

 **I'll start on the next chapter soon since I get out of college in two weeks.**

 **Don't forget to favorite and review if you all still enjoy my story.**

 **~Kit out**


	11. Dogsong

**A/N: Core!Frisk belongs to dokudoki**

* * *

(Sans' POV)

I watched the pair pass me with a weary glance as I simply grinned back at them. Once they were safe distance away, I let out a sigh and turned towards the hidden other spectator beside me.

"so, waddya make of 'em?" I asked casually just as a golden flower sprung out of the snow, grimacing at the unfavorable environments around him.

"Absolutely terrifying." Flowey shuddered in fear as we watched them trek forward. "Smiley Trashbag, just because Chara is sparing everyone _now_ , don't ever lower your guard around her. She _is_ the one who taught me the one absolute truth of this world, Kill or Be Killed."

I glanced at the flower curiously. Seems like this weed has a history with that kid.

"chara always was an odd kid, i remember that much about her." I let out a nostalgic chuckle, thinking back to the time when the red eyed human was still alive and living in the Underground with the Dreemurrs. "still, even though she was pretty odd back then, chara was never a genocidal sociopath. i'm just not all that convinced chara's in on it alone." I mused to the flower, recalling the conversation the kid and I had during the previous reset.

Flowey shot me an unconvinced glare as the two of us followed after the pair. "Chara _always_ hated humans, in life _and_ in death. There's no way she'd be working with another human. She HAS to be possessing the human's Soul." It sounded like the flower was trying to convince himself more than me. "Chara _couldn't_ have found someone else to play with instead of me." Flowey said in a small, disheartened voice.

Now that sounds like a pretty interesting choice of words there, if you ask me.

"welp, i'm going on ahead. be sure to keep an eye on the kiddos from behind. seeya later." I flashed a grin at the flower before teleporting forward to where I'd meet the duo up ahead.

xxx

(Frisk's POV)

We came to a square area cleared of snow. On the other side, Sans and Papyrus stood arguing at each other, much like how Chara and I bicker every now and then.

"YOU'RE SO LAZY! YOU WERE NAPPING ALL NIGHT!" Papyrus shouted at his brother in irritation.

"uh, i think that's called...sleeping." Sans retorted with a raised brow.

"EXCUSES, EXCUSES." The taller skeleton waved a dismissive gloved hand.

Finally, the two turn to us and Papyrus' face lit up in excitement. "OH-HO! THE HUMAN ARRIVES!" He clasped his hands together, his grin widening. "IN ORDER TO STOP YOU, MY BROTHER AND I HAVE CREATED SOME PUZZLES!"

...Puzzles?

"I THINK YOU'LL FIND THIS ONE...QUITE SHOCKING!" He chuckled to himself pridefully.

Why did that sound like a pun?

"FOR YOU SEE, THIS IS THE INVISIBLE...ELECTRICITY MAZE!" He gleefully announced. "WHEN YOU TOUCH THE WALLS OF THIS MAZE," Papyrus pulled out a blue glass orb from the ground behind his feet. "THIS ORB WILL ADMINISTER A HEARTY ZAP!"

Oh, so it WAS a pun...

"SOUND LIKE FUN?" His excitement only grew by the second. "BECAUSE, THE AMOUNT OF FUN YOU WILL PROBABLY HAVE...IS ACTUALLY RATHER SMALL I THINK.." He added, furrowing his brow at something. "OKAY, YOU CAN GO AHEAD NOW."

Still, the way he talks about puzzles is rather...endearing. Papyrus is so...passionate about this kind of stuff, it actually makes us feel pretty awful about cutting him down in our previous runs.

Papyrus is just...lonely, and he just wants to share his passion with someone else other than his brother. And I understand loneliness better than most people.

 _"Frisk, he said go."_ Chara spoke up, disrupting our pondering.

 _"Oh, right. Sorry, got lost in thought for a sec."_ I said to her, taking a step forward.

 **-BZZZZT!-**

A visible jolt of electricity zapped Papyrus, who gave a surprised yelp.

"SANS!" He shrieked at his brother. "WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

We tried forcing down a chuckle at the scene in front us. This was actually pretty funny.

"i, uh, think the human has to hold the orb." The Comedian retorted with a raised brow.

"OH! OKAY." He said, moving towards us and his footprints stayed and showed us the way to go.

He can't be serious...

Once Papyrus reached our side, he held out the orb to us. "HOLD THIS PLEASE." He said, tossing the orb to us, which we caught, and ran right back to Sans.

"OKAY! TRY IT NOW!" He called out in excitement.

Okay...he _is_ serious...

We spared a glance to Sans who only looked at us expectantly. Guess we really do have to play along.

Sighing, I motioned for Chara to follow as I traced Papyrus' footsteps over to where the two skeletons awaited. Papyrus gasped in utter surprise once we made over to him. "INCREDIBLE! YOU SLIPPERY SNAIL! YOU SOLVED SO EASILY...TOO EASILY...HOWEVER, THE NEXT PUZZLE WILL NOT BE SO EASY! IT IS DESIGNED BY MY BROTHER! YOU WILL SURELY BE CONFOUNDED. I KNOW I AM! NYHEHEHEHEHEH!" At that, the tall skeleton ran off, cackling loudly.

...This is gonna take awhile.

xxx

Stepping on the last panel, we slid across the ice and safely stepped onto the solid snow. On the ice's reflection, we saw something...strange. It lasted for half a second, but Chara saw it too. It was a gray blur, much too fast for us to clearly see what it was. Whatever it was, it gave us a chill down our spine. Shaking it off, we continued onward.

 _"It's a snow poff."_ Chara noted as we looked at the first of many mounds of snow.

 _"And this...is a snow poff."_ I can almost see the mischievous smile on the girl's face as she floated behind me.

 _"Chara...please don't..."_ I muttered to her quietly.

 _"This, however, is a snow poff."_ Her smile grew wider.

 _"Surprisingly, it is a snow poff."_

 _"Chara why?"_ I groaned at my partner's antics.

 _"Snow poff..."_

 _"Is it really a snow poff?"_ She struck a thinking pose on top of the mound of snow.

Grumbling, we went to the next one, where she posed again, this time, placing a ghostly foot on the mound and gestured to the mound of snow heroically.

 _"Behold! A snow poff!"_

Still, it was pretty hard to hold back the smile tugging at our lips and I could feel Chara's giddiness rubbing off me. Just goofing off and having fun with each other, I know that I'll never be alone ever again. Chara won't ever leave me

 _"Eh?! There's 30G inside this..."_ She noted as I pocketed the money. _"What is this? Oh yeah! A snow poff."_ She then burst out laughing at her own antics.

...She never fails to make me smile.

xxx

 _"Hang on, Frisk, check your inventory. I think something new appeared when we saw that weird gray blur."_ Chara spoke up before we continued on to the final snow poff that blocked the path in front of us.

Blinking, I opened our inventory and sure enough, in the pocket of our green jacket was a piece of Monster Candy and a piece of paper, a note if I could guess.

Pulling out the note from our, we unfolded the note and Chara peered from behind my shoulder and we started reading the note.

 _Hello there!_

 _You must be the Frisk and Chara pair who was jumping around timelines and making them all disappear._

 _I'm relieved that you two finally changed your ways and I hope both of you can continue down this path. After all, from what I see, this is the happiest route for you both to take in this timeline._

 _Oh right, introductions. Well, for now, all I can say is that I'm another Frisk, just like you! If you two wanna come by and chat with me, look for a gray door in Waterfall._

 _I hope you guys stay down this path and I look forward to meeting you both._

 _-Core_

Wait...what?

 _"That was...interesting. What do you think, Frisk? Should we meet this other Frisk?"_ Chara asked, trying to wrap her head around the note that we just read.

 _"I guess...they seem pretty harmless enough. Besides, It wouldn't hurt to have something new or different happen in this run. Anyways, that's in Waterfall. We need to confront Papyrus before we can start worrying about Waterfall and The Heroine."_ I told her with a sigh and moved off the snow poff we were resting on.

Chara gave a nod and lept off the pile of snow to my side and we moved on to the last snow poff before us.

My ghostly partner cleared her throat and gave me a grin before gesturing to the mound of snow. _"I do believe this is a snow.."_ Before she could continue, a little tail poked out of the snow, followed by a dog head. _"...dog?"_ She trailed off in surprise.

The small white dog let out a tiny bark and the ground shook under us and the snow poff swelled and crumbled around a towering suit of armor wielding a spear with a tiny dog face on it.

I was in awe at how huge the dog was...

 _"Friskkk, lemme play with the puppy! He's so cute!"_ Chara squeaked in delight, her red eyes glowing with giddiness.

Sighing, I relinquished control over to Chara, who bounced around excitedly and once in our body, beckoned the armored dog over happily.

 _"It's the Greater Dog!"_ Chara exclaimed, grinning and laughing.

The huge dog bounded towards her, flecking slobber all over the place and scooted to a halt before Chara, panting in excitement. Grinning, Chara knelt down and packed in a snowball and threw it.

With a happy bark, Greater Dog barreled through any and all snow poffs in his path and scooped up all the snow in the area, returned to us, and dumped the armful of snow onto Chara.

I laughed at Chara's surprised yelp before she got buried in snow.

 _"Hey Chara, it's the Greater Snow Poff."_ I joked at her once she poked our head out of the massive pile of snow. Chara stuck our tongue out at me and dug herself out of the snow and called Greater Dog back over to her and continued to pet the huge dog, who flopped over on his back in Chara's lap, nearly crushing the poor girl.

 _"Pet capacity is at 50%! Greater Dog isn't excited enough!"_ I chided at Chara, who returned a glare at me and she kept on petting Greater Dog, who looks pretty content.

Sighing, Chara tore herself away from petting Greater Dog any longer. The armored dog finally opened up his suit and lept out, finally revealing a normal sized dog, and marched over to us and happily licked our cheek with a thankful yip. Greater Dog then lept back into his suit of armor, and marched off, his tail flailing around excitedly.

Popping a Monster Candy in our mouth, Chara took my hand into ours and we continued on towards the long bridge which led into Snowdin Town.

xxx

Walking across the bridge, the brothers waited for us at the end.

"HUMAN! THIS IS YOU FINAL AND MOST DANGEROUS TRIAL! BEHOLD! THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR!" With a press of a button, several sharp and dangerous looking objects appeared around us.

...Why haven't I notice that dog there before?...

"WHEN I SAY THE WORD, IT WILL FULLY ACTIVATE!" Papyrus exclaimed "CANNONS WILL FIRE! SPIKES WILL SWING! BLADES WILL SLICE! EACH PART WILL VIOLENTLY SWING UP AND DOWN!"

..Even the dog?

"ONLY THE TINIEST AMOUNT OF VICTORY WILL REMAIN!" He exclaimed, although he didn't seem so sure about this "puzzle" like he did the last ones.

"ARE YOU READY?!" He called to us.

"Because!"

"I"

"AM"

"ABOUT"

"TO DO IT!"

A few moments pass, and Papyrus' gloved finger still remains hovering the button and he looks fairly hesitant.

Sans raises a brow to Papyrus. "well, what's the hold up?" He asked his brother.

"HOLD UP?! WHAT HOLD UP?!" Papyrus retorted dismissively, his hand still hovering over the button. "I'M ABOUT TO ACTIVATE IT NOW!

...

...

...A few moments pass, still nothing.

"that, uh, doesn't look very activated." Sans remarked.

Papyrus seemed to be struggling to think of something to say, but it's pretty obvious that Papyrus has grown attached to us somewhere along the way.

"WELL! THIS CHALLENGE, IT SEEMS...MAYBE...A BIT TOO EASY TO DEFEAT THE HUMAN WITH!" He defended his actions with a laugh. "YEAH! WE CAN'T USE THIS ONE! I AM A SKELETON WITH STANDARDS! MY PUZZLES ARE VERY FAIR AND MY TRAPS ARE EXPERTLY COOKED!" He said, brimming with pride. "THIS METHOD IS TOO DIRECT! NO CLASS AT ALL! AWAY IT GOES." He waved his hand away as the traps vanish out of sight. "PHEW.." He sighed in relief, then turned to us. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?! THIS WAS ANOTHER DECISIVE VICTORY FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" He boasted in his bravado.

"NYEH!"

"HEH!"

"HEH?"

At that, Papyrus walked off towards Snowdin Town. leaving us with the Comedian.

Sighing, we continued on, about to pass Sans, until he spoke up.

"that expression..." We froze in our spot, dread filling our veins at those words. "that's the expression of someone who's about to confront my brother." He chuckled darkly, his eyes darkened and his right eye glowed blue, and he took his hand out of his pocket.

With a swipe of his hand, we were flung back and crashed into the bridge, which was apparently an oddly shaped rock. Gaster Blasters appeared at the Comedian's side as our head swirled in surprise and sudden pain.

"tell you what, ya little freaks. i'll give you some advice on how to fight my brother." He swiped his hand downward, causing us to painfully slam into the snowy ground before him over and over again. Raising his hand again, we simply floated in front of Sans, his Gaster Blasters primed to fire.

"...don't" He simply said, slamming us into the ground once more and teleported us away.

So...this is what he means by having a bad time...


	12. Memory (Reprise)

**HP: 1/20**

 _Pain..._

 _All I could feel was pain..._

Every inch of our body ached and throbbed..

 _Just like when I fell.._

 _But what hurt the most..._

 _"FRISK!"_ Chara cried out, rushing to my side, hysterical and distressed.

 _...was seeing her cry..._

I knew that because of our bond, she could feel the exact same pain that I did, but she did her best to not let it show. Biting down the pain, Chara went into our inventory and took out a Nice Cream bar for me to eat and heal.

xxx

Once I was back to full health and on our feet, I caught Chara reading the Nice Cream wrapper with a small and strange smile, her cheeks a bit flushed and an odd warm feeling washed over us. Noticing me, Chara jumped slightly and quickly pocketed the wrapper. Immediately after, I was tackled to the snowy ground by my partner as she held onto me tightly.

 _"...I'll hurt him..."_ She hissed darkly as she buried her face into our sweater, clinging onto me tightly. _"I'll kill him for hurting you..."_ She continued bitterly, nuzzling into our chest as the feeling hatred and outrage washed over us.

 _"Chara...don't. You'll only prove his point by doing that._ " I retorted with a sigh. _"If we really wanna get back at him, we should take down the barrier and free everyone and prove to him that we aren't mindless murderers."_

With a groan, we rose to our feet, as I helped Chara up. _"Let's continue onto Snowdin Town and deal with Papyrus."_ I said, stretching our still sore arms.

 _"...Yeah, let's go, Partner."_ She said simply. There was a lingering feeling of contempt from Chara, but she took our hand wordlessly and we continued onto the town ahead.

xxx

 _...It's so empty..._

Wiping the dust from my face, I took a moment to observe the now deathly silent snowy forest. Chara had been strangely quiet for awhile now and her silence is starting to get unnerving.

A chill ran down my spine and I whirled around to face whatever was there, the knife in my hand, ready to strike.

 _...but nobody came..._

Giving out a slight shudder, I continued onwards to the town and hopefully finish off whoever's left in the area.

If I was right, then LV is the key to making Chara real again, and if I kill everyone, then Chara will be that much closer to gaining a body.

For my friend...for my...partner, I'll kill every last monster, human, and anything in my path in order to gain the power to resurrect her from death.

I was **determined** to make the world burn for my partner.

xxx

(Chara's POV)

Once we arrived at Snowdin Town, Frisk immediately went to the Snow'd Inn. However, Frisk was so exhausted that he nearly passed out right at the door, causing me to take control and get a room for us.

My head snapped over to my partner's sleeping form as I heard him begin to stir and whimper.

Looks like the nightmares are coming back...

Sighing, I went over to Frisk and took his hand into mine, trying to calm him down. A cold, empty feeling washed over me, then followed by contempt, loathing and finally loneliness.

It seems that Frisk is dreaming of the surface.

I hated seeing him like this...my partner needed me.

Closing my eyes, I entered our shared mindscape and knelt before Frisk's sleeping form. Lightly tapping his forehead, the halves of his Soul that we shared appeared out from our chests. I closed my eyes and braced for the flood of emotions that washed over me as I connected our halves and was pulled into Frisk's dreams.

xxx

I was drawn into a human settlement. It was small, very small. With the houses built out of wood and arranged tightly, with only a few nooks and crannies in between. The villagers were faceless and colorless, and seemed much larger than average humans should be. Across from the center of the village, in a small alleyway, sat the only human in color, curled up in a small ball, his face red and cheeks puffy from sobbing for a long period of time.

..Frisk.

I was about to run over to him, to comfort and tell him that he isn't alone anymore. But before I could, a smaller human, a child, snuck their way over to Frisk, gradually gaining color and facial features. It was a girl, around Frisk's age, if not slightly younger, with short black hair and violet eyes. The way she seemed so concerned about Frisk ticked me off somehow.

"Sorry if I worried you out there." I heard a voice beside me as present day Frisk walked over to me. "It's been awhile since I've had nightmares, hasn't it?" He chuckled, watching the black haired girl take the younger Frisk by the hand and drag him off with a wide, encouraging grin.

...The scene sickened me to no end

"Who is she?" I asked, sounding a little more hostile than I'd like.

"Honestly, she's my first friend that I've ever made, and the only one who ignored the council's law and not only paid attention to me, but taught me all kinds of stuff." Frisk explained with a fond chuckle.

He speaks so highly of her...

"W-well, we should head back. Doubt we should keep Papyrus waiting." Frisk said nervously, glancing at my souring mood, and tried changing the subject.

Sighing, I relented. "Fine we'll go. But I'm not letting you off the hook so easily, Frisk. We're gonna talk more about this friend of yours later." I grumbled before crossing my arms.

I want to know who that girl was to Frisk...

...and I also wanted to know how Frisk felt about this girl..

It seems that there was so much about Frisk that still don't know...

Then again...there's a lot about myself that I didn't know either..

* * *

 **A/N: Smaller chapter, i know, but It's been much too long since I updated.**

 **Up next will be the fight with Papyrus and after will be the date with Papyrus, then we'll be done with Snowdin**

 **Also, we got to see a glimpse of Frisk's life one the surface, and someone from his past.**

 **To be honest, I'm not a fan of Undertale OCs, in fact I downright hate them. So I had been conflicted about adding this original character into the story. But after weeks of thinking it over, I figured that Frisk couldn't have been able to survive as long as he had without anyone to interact with or someone to help him out and call friend.**

 **On a side note, I got two questions to you guys:**

 **1: If you could ask a question to Frisk, Chara (or both) or anyone else we've encountered so far, what would it be? (Figured answering questions about the story in character would help me get a better feel for their personalities)**

 **2: How do you guys feel about having Core Frisk in the story anyways? Should I play with other AUs more or keep it as vanilla as possible?  
**

 **Thank you for your patience and support of this story and keep the feedback coming.**


	13. Bonetrousle

(Frisk's POV)

This is it...

"HUMAN." Papyrus began, his silhouette only visible in the dense fog. "ALLOW ME TO TELL YOU ABOUT SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS..."

Memories started flooding back to us as Papyrus began talking...

 _ **"HALT HUMAN!"**_

 _ **Ignoring The Loud One, we took a single step further...**_

"FEELINGS LIKE, THE JOY OF FINDING ANOTHER PASTA LOVER..."

 _ **"HEY! QUIT MOVING WHILE I'M TALKING TO YOU!" The Loud One exclaimed.**_

"THE ADMIRATION OF ONE'S PUZZLE SOLVING SKILLS..."

 _ **"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE SOME THINGS TO SAY..."**_

"THE DESIRE TO HAVE A COOL, SMART PERSON THINK THAT YOUR ARE COOL..." He boasted, straightening up in the fog.

 _ **"FIRST OF ALL...YOU'RE A FREAKING WIERDO.."**_

 _ **Heh, how rude...**_

"THESE FEELINGS..." He sounds...conflicted.

 _ **"NOT ONLY DO YOU NOT LIKE PUZZLES, BUT THE WAY YOU SHAMBLE ABOUT FROM PLACE TO PLACE...THE WAY YOUR HANDS ARE ALWAYS COVERED IN THAT STANGE DUSTY POWDER..." The Loud One commented at our appearance.**_

 _ **"IT FEELS..."**_

"THEY ARE MUST BE WHAT YOU ARE FEELING RIGHT NOW!" He suddenly exclaimed with a bony grin, almost throwing us off.

 _ **"...IT FEELS LIKE YOU'RE GOING DOWN A DANGEROUS PATH."**_

 _ **...You have no idea, do you?**_

"I CAN HARDLY IMAGINE WHAT IT'S LIKE TO FEEL THAT WAY!" He boasted with a hardy laugh. "AFTER ALL! I AM VERY GREAT!" He continued, and for half a second, his voice wavered...

"I DON'T EVER WONDER WHAT HAVING LOTS OF FRIENDS IS LIKE! I PITY YOU...LONELY HUMAN..."

 _ **"BUT I, PAPYRUS, SEE GREAT POTENTIAL WITHIN YOU!" He exclaimed. "EVERYONE CAN BE A GOOD PERSON IF THEY TRY!" He continued with a more gentle tone. "AND ME, I HARLDY HAVE TO TRY AT ALL! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!" The Loud One cackled marrily.**_

 _ **Our eyes gave off a red glow as we took a step forward to The Loud One.**_

"WORRY NOT! YOU SHALL BE LONELY NO LONGER!" Papyrus said and grinned even wider that we thought possible.

 _ **"HEY! QUIT MOVING! THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT!" He shouted in surprise. "HUMAN, I BELIEVE YOU ARE IN NEED OF GUIDANCE! SOMEONE TO KEEP YOU ON THE STRAIGHT AND NARROW!"**_

"BUT WORRY NOT! FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE YOUR..."

We held our breath in anticipation. Maybe we didn't really have to fight him after all.

 _ **"BUT WORRY NOT! I, PAPYRUS, WILL GLADLY BE YOUR FRIEND AND TUTOR! I WILL TURN YOUR LIFE AROUND!"**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...Why?**_

 _ **...Why can't you see us for what we are...? Can't you see the dust of your dead friends on our hands and clothes? Why are you being...so nice to us?**_

 _ **We don't need your kindness...**_

 _ **Clutching our knife, we approched The Loud One.**_

"..."

"...NO"

We almost took a step back in shock.

" _Guess it wouldn't be as easy as you thought, huh Frisk?"_ Chara commented on our shock.

"NO, THIS IS ALL WRONG! I CAN'T BE YOUR FRIEND! YOU ARE A HUMAN! I MUST CAPTURE YOU!"

He sounds so conflicted...

"THEN I CAN FULFILL MY LIFELONG DREAM!"

 _ **"I SEE YOU ARE APPROACHING! ARE YOU OFFERING A HUG OF ACCEPTANCE!? WOWIE, MY LESSONS ARE ALREADY WORKING!" He cleared his throat and looked down at us. "I, PAPYRUS WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS!"**_

 _ **Readying our knife, we darted towards The Loud One.**_

 _ **...Forgettable..**_

"POWERFUL,"

"POPULAR,"

"PRESTIGIOUS!"

"THAT IS PAPYRUS! THE NEWEST MEMBER. OF THE ROYAL GUARD!"

xxx

 _"Papyrus blocks the way!"_ Chara narrated as the fog parts and we could see him clearly now.

He's the last person we want to harm again...

But how can we get out of this without hurting Papyrus?

...

...

"Hey Papyrus! I think your bones are looking extra white today!" We suddenly blurted out to him while his attacks pass over us.

If Chara could drink, and if she was doing so right now, I'm pretty sure she'd do a spit take.

"F-FLIRTING?!"

 _"F-FLIRTING?!"_

They both exclaimed at me in shock and bewilderment in unison.

Wait...That was flirting?

"SO, YOU FINALLY REVEAL YOUR ULTIMATE FEELING! W-WELL, I'M A SKELETON WITH VERY HIGH STANDARDS!" He retorted defensively.

"...You're right, we-er I have no redeeming qualities..." I gave a sigh.

"OH NO! THE HUMILITY! I JUST CAN'T BARE IT!" Papyrus shrieked in mock agony. "I GUESS THIS MEANS I HAVE TO GO ON DATE WITH YOU...?"

Chara nearly had a heart attack hearing those words and staggered a few steps backwards.

 _"A D-DATE?!"_ She shouted, her face flushing dark crimson and clung to my arm almost posessively. _"I'm not letting that bag of bones be your first date ever!"_

Is dating someone that much of a big deal?

"LET'S DATE L-LATER." Papyrus bashfully continued. "A-AFTER I CAPTURE YOU!"

 _"I bet he's thinking of what to wear for that "date"."_ Chara crossed her arms with a pout and muttered through clenched teeth.

As we watch the bones pass by us, Papyrus dabs something behind his...skull?

"SO! YOU WON'T FIGHT..." He said thinking. "THEN, LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN HANDLE MY FABLED "BLUE ATTACK"!

At that, a flurry of bones flew right at us...and we stood still as they passed right through us.

...And then suddenly the gravity shifted under us, and our Soul turned blue...again

Right...I forgot he could also do this.

"YOUR BLUE NOW! THAT'S MY ATTACK! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!" Papyrus cackled happily.

 _"You're blue now."_ My partner...and narrator commented, sticking her tongue out at me.

"HMM...I WONDER WHAT I SHOULD WEAR..." Papyrus pondered out loud as more bones then turned to us watching him. "WHAT?! I'M NOT THINKING ABOUT THAT THAT DATE THING!" He retorted at us.

 _"If you aren't then neither am I!"_ Chara shot back at him even though she knew he couldn't hear her.

We continued to dodge his attacks and Chara continued to grit her teeth for some reason.

"YEAH! DON'T MAKE ME USE MY SPECIAL ATTACK!" He boasted with a grin.

Wait...

...That sounds familiar..

 _"That's what The Comedian said during our fights, if I remember right."_ Chara answered our thoughts.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot she could do that...

"I CAN ALMOST TASTE MY FUTURE POPULARITY! PAPYRUS, HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD!" He now seemed to be daydreaming in the middle of our battle...

"PAPYRUS! UNPARALLELED SPAGHETTORE!"

...What?

 _"Papyrus is preparing a bone attack."_ Chara keeps on narrating during our fight.

"UNDYNE WILL BE REALLY PROUD OF ME!"  
Is he going to be talking all throughout our battle?

 _"After dabbing a bunch of stuff behind his..skull, Papyrus suddenly realizes he doesn't have ears."_ Chara narrated with a chuckle.

"THE KING WILL TRIM A HEDGE IN THE SHAPE OF A SMILE!" Papyrus continues on daydreaming with a soft "nyeh heh heh".

"MY BROTHER WILL...WELL, HE WON'T CHANGE VERY MUCH." The tall skeleton deadpanned with a sigh.

"I'LL HAVE LOTS OF ADMIRERS, BUT..." There was hesitation in his voice. "WILL ANYONE LIKE ME AS SINCERELY AS YOU?"

 _"No, because he doesn't like you in the sense you're thinking, bonehead!"_ Chara snaps back at Papyrus with an annoyed "huff".

"SOMEONE LIKE YOU IS REALLY RARE..." He seems to be conflicted even more. "AND DATING MIGHT BE KINDA HARD...AFTER YOU'RE CAPTURED AND SENT AWAY."

 _"Papyrus prepares a non-bone attack, then quickly fixes his mistake."_ Chara grumbles while still narrating.

"URGH! WHO CARES! GIVE UP!" He shouts, suddenly frustrated.

We have yet to lose any HP from this fight. After killing Sans four times, fighting this Papyrus was mere child's play.

"GIVE UP OR FACE MY SPECIAL ATTACK!"

 _"Papyrus is rattling his bones."_ Chara chuckles while floating by our side.

"YEAH! VERY SOON I'LL USE MY SPECIAL ATTACK!"

At he least he tries hyping it up more than Sans did...

"NOT TOO LONG AND I'LL USE THAT SPECIAL ATTACK!" He continues with a cackle.

"THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE, BEFORE I USE MY SPECIAL ATTACK!"

Alright, now he's stalling for something...

"BEHOLD! MY SPECIAL ATTACK!" He suddenly announced, throwing us off guard and causing us to bump into one of his bones.

Geez, 4 HP from that.

...And then that dog from the bridge plops down in front of us, snags Papyrus' bone and begins gnawing on it.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" He blinks in disbelief at the small white dog before shaking his head. "THAT'S MY SPECIAL ATTACK!"

The dog promptly ignores the skeleton, making Papyrus even more flustered. "HEY YOU STUPID DOG! DO YOU HEAR ME?! STOP MUNCHING ON THAT BONE!" He screams at dog, who simply grabs the bone and plops off.

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He continues as the dog keeps on walking off. "COME BACK HERE WITH MY SPECIAL ATTACK!"

...

After a few moments of all three of us staring at what just happened, Chara suddenly explodes into laughter.

"OH WELL.." Papyrus groans in disappointment. I guess he wanted to show it off. "I GUESS I'LL USE A REALLY COOL REGULAR ATTACK." He sighs in defeat.

 _"Papyrus is preparing a regular attack."_ Chara chuckled, wiping a tear from her eye.

"-SIGH- HERE'S AN ABSOLUTELY NORMAL ATTACK." Papyrus grumbled and glared at the spot the dog was at.

Bones flew at us from all directions, from below and above. We jumped and ducked over and under the rows of bones, and then we saw a dense crowd of bones headed right at us.

 _"I got you, Frisk."_ Chara's arms wrapped around our waist and we soared into the air and over the enormous bone at the end of the sea of bones, stepping over the tiny one.

Papyrus was panting at the end of his attack. "WELL, -HUFF- IT'S CLEAR THAT -HUFF- DEFEAT ME!" He grinned while out of breath...even though he's a skeleton. "YEAH! I CAN SEE YOU SHAKING IN YOU'RE BOOTS!"

 _"I should credit where it's due. Papyrus certainly has his confidence."_ Chara chuckled.

"THEREFORE, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ELECT TO GRANT YOU PITY! I WILL SPARE YOU HUMAN! NOW'S YOUR CHANCE TO ACCEPT MY MERCY!"

We chuckled and gave him a thumbs up, exhausted from this fight. Papyrus was actually pretty tough.

xxx

 _ **We slashed The Loud One across his neck bone, cleaving his head clean off.**_

 _ **His body scattered into dust, leaving the red scarf in the snow and his head right next to him.**_

 _ **"W-WELL, THAT WAS UNEXPECTED.." Despite having no body and being decapitated, The Loud One still managed a weak smile at us. "S-STILL...I BELIEVE IN YOU! YOU CAN DO A LITTLE BETTER! EVEN IF YOU DON'T THINK SO...**_

 _ **I...PROMISE..."**_

 _ **And with that...The Loud One's skull faded into dust right next to the scarf.**_

 _ **We continued onward to Waterfall and we didn't even notice the single tear the ran down our cheek and vanished into the snow.**_

xxx

"NYOO HOO HOO..." He wailed in despair. "I CAN'T STOP SOMEONE AS WEAK AS YOU..."

...What was that?

"UNDYNE'S GONNA BE DISAPPOINTED IN ME. I'LL NEVER JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD...AND...MY FRIEND QUANTITY WILL REMAIN STAGNANT!"

 _"Pfft, what a loser."_ Chara let out a laugh.

Rolling our eyes, I looks at Papyrus, placing a hand on his shoulder bone. "I'll be your friend."

The skeleton looked up at us, surprised. "REALLY?! YOU WANNA BE FRIENDS, WITH ME?"

"WELL THEN...I GUESS...I GUESS I'LL HAVE TO MAKE AN ALLOWANCE FOR YOU!" He could barely continue the excitement in his voice. "WHO KNEW THAT ALL I NEEDED TO MAKE PALS...WAS TO GIVE THEM AWFUL PUZZLES AND THEN HAVE THEM FIGHT ME? YOU TAUGHT ME A LOT, HUMAN!"

...I don't recall that's how I made friends with Fa-...

...-my first friend up on the surface...

We could feel Chara staring holes right into us and we tried ignoring it.

"I HEARBY GRANT YOU PERMISSION TO PASS THROUGH! IF YOU FEEL LIKE HAVING THAT DATE WITH ME, I'LL BE AT HOME BEING A COOL FRIEND! NYEHEHEHEHEHEH" At that, Papyrus ran off towards Snowdin Town.

...Well that was something

* * *

 **A/N: Salty Chara is life!  
**

 **Hey guys, 4 months, huh? I'm sure I missed a few of milestones. Anyways I'm back and working on the story again. College has been hell and it's hard to find any free time to write.**

 **As for the questions, keep on asking them. I plan on have a Q &A chapter sometime if I get enough questions.**

 **Coming up next, the date with Papyrus and hopefully the beginning of the conversation with Sans at Grillby's**

 **Keep the reviews coming and I plan on seeing you guys again in the next chapter**

 **-Kit out**


	14. Megalovania

xxx

I watched the worthless Weed cower in fear and sink into the ground to flee from our knife. Sighing, I continued forward reaching the vast and expansive golden corridor, the "Judgement Hall" that Chara so fondly dubbed.

I'm so close now. I've killed everyone in our path and have gotten so much stronger than I once was.

All thanks to _**her**_...

We killed _Mother..._

We killed _The Loud One..._

We killed _The Heroine..._

We killed _The Calculator..._

...And now...

...Now the next to stand in our way is...

"heya..."

... _The Comedian..._

"you've been busy, huh?" The Comedian said with a humorless chuckle and then sighed as I stood before the short skeleton, the Real Knife in hand.

I said nothing to him, I _had_ nothing to say to him. I didn't need Sans' judgment to know what sins I've committed.

My silence and the dust on my hands were all the proof that was required for him.

"so, i got a question for ya." He said, his hands in his pocket as the lights of his eyes never left me. "do you think the worst person can change...? that everyone can be a good person, if they just try?" His voice had a hollow tone to it, as any and all emotion had been drained from his very being.

 _ **"Everyone one can be a good person, if they just try..."**_ The Loud One said that before I killed him. Silently chuckling, I took a step towards the Comedian.

"heh heh heh heh..." As I took a step forward, he burst out laughing at his own words and took a breath to collect himself.

"all right, here's a better question..." He closed his eyes and chuckled darkly.

"do you wanna have a bad time?" He opened his eyes, revealing empty sockets where the lights of his eyes should be. "because if you take one more step, you are REALLY not going to like what happens next.." The Comedian warned with a wide grin.

...You don't intimidate me, Comedian. Your words and empty threats are meaningless compared to my determination to bring _Her_ back to life.

Glaring at Sans, determination burning red within my eyes, I took a step forward.

I can't back down now.

Not after I've come so far for Chara.

The Comedian let out a sigh and shook his head in disappointment. "welp, sorry old lady, this is why i never make promises..."

Sans turned to me and casually cracked his neck, always keeping that ever-present grin on his face.

"it's a beautiful day outside..." He said calmly, taking a step forward, his hands in his pockets. "birds are singing, flowers are blooming..."

"on days like these...kids like you..." Sans took his hand out of his pockets, the lights of his eyes going out once more. "...should be burning in **hell**..." With a swift swipe of his hand, my red Soul changed to blue and I felt the gravity shift underneath me as I rose from the ground, slamming into the golden floor violently.

 _"Frisk, below you!"_ Chara spoke up after hours of remaining quiet.

I was too slow, and a long bone impaled through my left arm.

I cried out in pain, cradling my wounded arm as I dodged the barrage of bones and felt the gravity shift again and was slammed down...

...right into a jagged bone through my chest.

I weakly rose up just in time to roll out of the way of a huge laser.

The hell?!

"huh, always wondered why people never used their strongest attack first."

I took a bite of one of my "Legendary Heroes" and lunged at The Comedian with our knife, who simply sidestepped away. I shot him a dirty scowl.

That should've hit...

"what? you think i'm gonna just stand there and take it?" The Comedian let out a rattling laugh as rows of bones shot out and flew at me.

Sneering at him, I rushed him again and slashed at The Comedian once more, who retaliated with those...things that fired lasers.

"our reports showed a massive anomaly in the time-space continuum. timelines jumping left and right, stopping and starting..." He rattled on as he sidestepped another swing.

"...until suddenly, everything ends."

 _"Keep attacking, Partner. He can't dodge forever."_ Chara tried encouraging me I dodged more of his attacks.

"heh heh heh heh...that's your fault, isn't it?" The Comedian's eyes turned black as more of those...blasters, fired their lasers at me, nearly blowing my arm clean off.

"you can't understand how this feels..." He closed his eyes and teleported away from our knife and sent more bones at us, stabbing into my side and knife arm.

I let out a grunt of pain.

"knowing that one day...without any warning...it's all going to reset..."

A row of bones sprung up from the ground, slamming into my gut and knocking me into the air, then followed by another bone slamming into my side, sending me across the hall and smashing a pillar in half.

I coughed up some blood and before I could rise, I felt the searing heat of those blasters engulf me, reducing me to ash.

...He actually killed me.

xxx

I approached the Comedian for a second time, glaring hard at him.

"heya." He said with a dark chuckle in his voice. "you look pretty frustrated about something." His eyes went dark. "guess i'm pretty good at my job, huh?" The Comedian grinned at me.

"it's a beautiful day outside. birds are singing..." His eye flashed blue without warning and I was once again slammed into the ground with a swipe of his hand.

Knowing what came after, I jumped up before the row of bones shot up at me feet. and dodged the lasers from his blasters.

"anyways, as i was saying, nice day out, huh? why not relax and take a load off?"

...That dirty bastard...

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter filler! I know it's been only a week since I last updated this story, but I wanna make sure I keep this story alive.**

 **And so I decided to write Frisk's first time fighting Sans.**

 **I'm still working on the next chapter, and I planned on doing the entire first half of this fight, but it became tougher to write than I originally thought, since Frisk doesn't say anything to Chara until their second timeline.**

 **Anyways, I can't give an exact time period of the completion of the next main chapter, but it'll get done when it's done.**

 **Thanks for your patience**

 **~Kit out**


	15. Dating Tense

xxx

(Chara's POV)

 _ **"Hey Chara, whatcha doing?" I heard my brother approching me and I looked up from my work and put down my knitting needles and the huge unfinished pink sweater I was making for my adopted father.**_

 _ **"It's a present for Dad. I'm also gonna make something for you and Mom too!" I said, picking the needles and the sweater back up and continued knitting.**_

 _ **Asriel blinked and watched and studied how I threaded the pink fabric together. I always felt at peace when I had my hands working on something, which is one of the the reason why I chose knitting as one of my hobbies. "You really don't need to, Chara. Christmas isn't anywhere close from today."**_

 _ **I chuckled with a peaceful sigh. "It's not a Christmas present, Asriel. I wanna thank you, Mom, and Dad for taking me in and treating me like your own, for treating me like...family."**_

 _ **"Well...If you're gonna make my present and Dad's present by yourself, then I wanna help out with Mom's present!" Asriel eagerly grinned at me.**_

 _ **"Hmm...I guess you could help, sure!" I returned Asriel's grin with my own. "How do you feel about baking a butterscotch-cinnamon pie for Mom?"**_

 _ **"Yeah! Let's do it!" He giggled happily and I tucked my knitting project away and followed Asriel to the kitchen.**_

xxx

(Frisk's POV)

I woke up after watching Chara's memory, feeling our cheeks wet. We turned to Chara beside us, curled up close around our body and clutching her locket around her neck tightly in her hand, whimpering and softly sobbing apologies in her sleep.

We knew this was a side of her that Chara didn't want us to see, but as we share the same mind, the same body, and the same Soul, things like secrets don't exist between us.

You can't keep a secret from yourself...

The more she begins to remember, the harder these Genocide runs hit her...

And in all honesty, now that we're befriending these Monsters instead of killing them, we're seeing a whole different side to them that we never saw in the other timelines that we've erased. We're now seeing all their hopes, dreams, inspirations, their faults and everything in between.

After all, the more Monsters that we befriend, the more we are haunted by our past actions. We can't undo what sins we have committed, nor can sparing everyone fix the wounds we've created.

We can't and never will be truly pacifist because of what we've done. For every Monster we've spared, we've still killed the same Monster several times over in the past.

We should be burning in hell for our runs, like the Comedian said. I guess he knew the guilt we're forced to bare would be a second best alternative anyways.

xxx

 _"Chara, it's time to wake up now."_ We gently shook her and wiped her tears away with a thumb. Our partner opened her eyes and threw her arms around our neck, burying her face into our shoulder.

 _"These memories are gonna be the death of me, Frisk."_ She mumbled into our green and yellow sweater.

We softly chuckled and gently stroked her hair...which actually had some texture now. _"Chara...you're already dead."_

We felt relieved when we heard her giggle and she pulled away with a soft sigh. _"I guess you also saw what I saw then, right? The memory of Asriel?"_

I nodded at her. _"Yeah, we saw, Chara."_

 _"Sometimes I wish you'd stop saying "us" or "we", you know. Kinda makes the objective of making me real pointless if you forget that you're an individual from me."_

We blinked and scratched our head. There goes Chara with her big words again.

xxx

 _"Anyways, I guess it's about time to say goodbye to Snowdin and move onto Waterfall."_ Our partner stretched out and got out of bed.

 _"Hang on, we're not quite done with Snowdin just yet, Partner."_ We retorted as we walked out of the Snow'd Inn.

 _"...Wait a minute...You don't mean..."_ Chara paused as she gave it a thought before turning red. _"You're actually serious about that?!"_ She shouted in her flustered state.

 _"You're still upset about this "date" thing?_ " We blinked at her in surprise.

 _"STOP CALLING IT A DATE!"_ She bellowed, Chara's face turning scarlet red as she hid herself behind us.

 _"Fine, let's call it a "hangout" then."_ We sighed at how strangely Chara's behaving. _"Still don't understand why calling it a date bothers you so much."_ We grumbled, heading towards the large two story house by the end of Snowdin.

 _"Just...don't worry about it, Partner."_ Chara retorted, not looking us in the eye.

In front of the house, we found Papyrus in front of his house as if waiting patiently.

"...Were you waiting here all night?" We blinked at the tall skeleton.

Papyrus turns and grins at us eagerly. "OH-HO! INDEED I HAVE, HUMAN! SO YOU'VE COME BACK TO HAVE A DATE WITH ME! HMM..." He narrows his brows in thought. "SO YOU MUST BE PRETTY SERIOUS ABOUT THIS...SO I'LL HAVE TO TAKE YOU SOMEPLACE REALLY SPECIAL!" He concluded with a beam. "A PLACE I LIKE TO SPEND A LOT OF TIME AT...!"

He began walking and gestured for us to follow him. And so we did.

Past the library and heading towards Grillby's.

But then we looped back and stopped right in front of...

"MY HOUSE!" He exclaimed and ran inside.

 _"..What?"_ Chara blinked, dumbfounded, as we walked inside after Papyrus.

"WELCOME TO MY HOUSE SCENIC! ENJOY AND TAKE YOUR TIME!"

 _"Let's just get this over with, Frisk. I wanna head to Waterfall as soon as possible..."_ Chara grumbled beside us as we looked around the house.

xxx

 _"Can he just stop talking?!"_ Chara groaned while Papyrus described all his trinkets that we looked through.

"SO, IF YOU'RE DONE WITH LOOKING THROUGH EVERYTHING, WE COULD...MAYBE START THE DATE, IF YOU WANT?" Papyrus asks us, sound a bit...nervous?

"Erm, sure thing." We gave him an awkward smile and a nod.

"OKAY! DATING START!" He beamed in excitement.

Chara rolled her eyes in annoyance, retreating into the back of our mind.

 _"I'll come back to your side when you're done with The Loud One, Partner."_

xxx

"HERE WE ARE...ON OUR DATE!" The tall skeleton began, rubbing the back of his skull bashfully as we stood in the center of his room. "TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH, I'VE ACTUALLY NEVER DONE SOMETHING LIKE THIS BEFORE..."

Don't worry, Papyrus, neither have we...

"BUT FEAR NOT! AFTER ALL, YOU CAN'T SPELL PREPARED WITHOUT SEVERAL LETTERS OF MY NAME!"

...Well, he's not exactly wrong.

Papyrus then reached into his "battle body" and pulled out an obnoxiously thick book from behind him. "I SNAGGED AN OFFICIAL DATING RULE BOOK FROM THE LIBRARY! NOW WE'RE READY TO HAVE A GREAT TIME!"

Why does dating have so many rules?! Why is it so thick?!

...Does dating even _need_ rules?!

Papyrus cleared his "throat" and opened the guide book. "LET'S SEE..." He seemed to skim over a few rules in the book. "STEP...TWO-NO, FIVE! WAIT...NO IT IS STEP TWO." He stammered frantically while trying to read the book. "STEP TWO: ASK THEM OUT ON A DATE." Lowering the book, he turned to us again. "- _AHEM-_ , HUMAN.."

"Call us-I mean, call me Frisk." We spoke up suddenly "Ou- My name is Frisk, not _'human'_."

"MY APOLOGIES, HUMAN. _-AHEM-_ FRISK, WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME?"

 _'Tell him no.'_ Chara snorted a laugh in our head.

 _"Are you...watching this in our mind?"_ I asked her.

 _'Yup! You know how much I hate leaving you by yourself. Since you kinda...go catatonic without me with you."_ She muttered.

 _"Just...don't make us do anything embarassing while you're in there, Chara."_ We chuckled and returned our focus to Papyrus.

"Sure thing." We accepted nonchalantly.

"R-REALLY?! WOWIE!" He exclaimed in genuine surprise and returned to studying his book. "ALRIGHT, WITH THAT OUT OF THE WAY, STEP THREE: WEAR NICE CLOTHING!" Papyrus paused, suddenly thinking. "WAIT A MINUTE...WEAR CLOTHING..." He suddenly gasped in shock. "THAT BANDANNA AROUND YOUR HEAD...YOU'RE WEARING CLOTHING RIGHT NOW! NO..COULD IT BE...THAT YOU'VE WANTED TO DAT ME ALL ALONG!?"

 _"WHAT?! OF COURSE HE DIDN'T!"_ Chara bellowed in outrage inside our head.

..."Not really, no." We blinked at this sudden change in confusion.

Papyrus clutched his chest, staggering backwards dramatically. "DESPITE THAT, YOU CHOSE TO WEAR CLOTHING TODAY, OF ALL DAYS...? WAS YOUR INTEREST IN ME...PREDESTINED?! N-NOOOOO...YOUR **DATING POWER!** " He stood back up straight with a half-smile. "NYEH! NYEH HEH HEH!" He laughed. "D-DON'T THINK YOU'VE BEATEN ME YET!"

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE NEVER BEEN BE BEATEN IN DATING, NOR WILL I! I CAN EASILY KEEP UP WITH YOU!" Papyrus cackled with confidence. "YOU SEE, I TOO CAN WEAR CLOTHING! IN FACT...I ALWAYS WEAR MY -SPECIAL- CLOTHES UNDER MY REGULAR CLOTHES! JUST IN CASE SOMEONE HAPPENS TO ASK ME OUT ON A DATE!"

 _"That's...kinda pathetic..."_ Chara snorted a laugh.

"BEHOLD!" At that, Papyrus ran into his closet and not a second later, came back wearing something new. "NYEH! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MY NEW CLOTHES?!" He beamed at us in excitement.

 _"Is he serious?! He looks even more like a loser now!"_

Before we could tell her to be nice, we felt our control loosen as Chara briefly took over.

"I hate it!" She made us say before we could regain control.

"NO!" He shrieked in shock.

 _"Chara! You hurt his feelings-"_ We started to reprimand Chara before Papyrus continued.

"YOUR HONESTY! IT SHOWS HOW MUCH YOU REALLY CARE!" He stumbled back again, falling to his knee. "H-HOWEVER...YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THE _**HIDDEN POWER**_ OF THIS OUTFIT!"

..What?

"THEREFORE...WHAT YOU JUST SAID IS INVALID!" He boasted proudly as he rose.

 _"...That's not how insults work!"_ Chara shouted.

"THIS DATE WON'T ESCALATE ANY FURTHER...UNLESS YOU DISCOVER _**MY SECRET!**_ BUT THAT WON'T HAPPEN!"

...We pointed to his arms, confused at what was going on. Still, we decided to play along.

"I SEE, I SEE...YOU'D LIKE TO CARESS MY BICEPS WITH YOUR TINY HANDS, WOULDN'T YOU? BUT THEN AGAIN, WHO WOULDN'T!?" He cackled marrily.

We could almost feel Chara bashing her head in our mindscape in her flustered state, spewing a string of unmentionable words.

Thinking again, we decided to point to the backwards hat on his head.

"MY HAT?...MY HAT...MY HAT! NYEH HEH HEH!" Pulling his hat off, Papyrus revealed a present balancing on the top of his head. "I SUPPOSE I HAVE NO CHOICE! IT'S A PRESENT! A PRESENT J-JUST FOR YOU!"

Blinking, we take the wrapped present from Papyrus and pull the lid off, revealing...

 _"A plate of spaghetti?!"_ Chara simply stared at the plate of nearly blackened pasta decorated with questionable garnish.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS?" He asked with bated breath.

"Y-Yeah w-I do." We nodded, staring at it.

"SPAGHETTI! THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE THINKING, ISN'T IT? YOU'RE SO RIGHT, YET YOU'RE OH-SO WRONG!" He continued to boast. "THIS AIN'T ANY PLAIN 'OL PASTA! THIS IS AN ARTISAN'S WORK! SILKEN SPAGHETTI, FINELY AGED IN AN OAKEN CASK! THEN COOKED BY ME, MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS!"

"FRISK! IT'S TIME TO END THIS! THERE'S NO WAY THIS CAN GO ANY FURTHER!"

 _"You're not eating that death wish on a plate, Frisk..."_ Chara hissed at us.

Sighing, we simply pushed the plate back to Papyrus.

"YOU MEAN...YOU'RE LETTING ME HAVE IT INSTEAD? BECAUSE YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE PASTA?!"

"Yeah...that's right. How could w-I possibly eat this in front of you, when you have such a passion for this stuff?" We bluffed with an uneasy and false grin.

"IMPOSSIBLE! TAKING MY PRESENT AND TURNING IT AROUND ON ME! NOOOO!" He fell backwards to his knees in defeat.

"HUMAN...IT IS CLEAR NOW. YOU'RE MADLY IN LOVE WITH ME. EVERYTHING YOU DO, EVERYTHING YOU SAY. IT'S ALL BEEN FOR MY SAKE. HUMAN, I WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY TOO. IT'S TIME FOR ME TO EXPRESS MY FEELINGS. IT'S TIME THAT I TOLD YOU. I, PAPYRUS..."

"I...UM..." He nervously chuckled, tugging at his collar. "BOY, IS IT HOT IN HERE OR WHAT? OH, SHOOT. FRISK, I..."

If anyone is waiting in anticipation, it's Chara.

"I...I'M SORRY...I DON'T LIKE YOU IN THE WAY YOU LIKE ME. ROMANTICALLY, I MEAN."

 _ **"YES!"**_ Chara shouted in our head with resounding volume. _"I knew it! There's still hope!"_

"I MEAN, I TRIED VERY HARD. I THOUGHT THAT BECAUSE YOU FLIRTED WITH ME, I HAD TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU. THEN, ON THAT DATE, FEELINGS WOULD BLOSSOM FORTH!"

Chara was too busy celebrating in our mind to hear anything else Papyrus said.

xxx

"OH, AND IF YOU EVER NEED TO, HERE'S MY PHONE NUMBER. YOU CAN CALL ME ANYTIME...PLATONICALLY, OF COURSE. WELL, GOTTA GO! NYEH HEH HEH!"

And at that, Papyrus darted out his room in his excitment.

...He forgot to give us his number...

xxx

 _"Alright, Partner,_ _now_ _we're done with Snowdin."_ We said as we walked towards the entrance to Waterfall.

 _"About damn time! That took wayy too long."_ Chara grumbled and materialized beside us as we entered the cavern.

"Yo! Are you sneaking out to see her too?!" The yellow armless monster child beamed at us.

"Erm...sure?" We blinked in confusion, not used to monsters occupying the area.

"Awesome! She's the coolest, right?! I wanna be just like her when I grow up!...Hey, don't tell my parents that I'm here."

Continuing forward, we encountered the Comedian behind a sentry post.

 _"...Wasn't he posted in Snowdin?"_ Chara blinked in confusion.

"what? haven't you seen a guy with two jobs before?" Sans chuckled, his eyes closed and his arms behind his head. "fortunately, two jobs means twice as many legally required breaks. anyways, it's about time my shift ended, you two should join me." His eyes turned dark as he opened them. "i insist."

"...Very well. We'll follow." We stared right back at those dark empty eyes defiantly. "Where to?"

"grillby's. we can take one of my short cuts." Sans gestured for us to come.


	16. Premonition

The moment we blinked, we found ourselves back in Snowdin, much to Chara's dismay. Sans and us stood in the entrance of Grillby's.

...So this is how he moves around.

"Hey there Sans!" The other monsters in the bar greeted the short skeleton as we made our way to the counter in the back, silently following behind The Comedian.

"hey there, everyone." Sans greeting back as he sat down on a bar-stool. "here, get comfy." He gestured to the seat next to him.

We sat down on the bar-stool besides Sans, only for the stool under us to wobble, and with a small flick of the skeleton's hand, collapsed, sending us tumbling backwards onto the wooden floor.

The Comedian busted out laughing at the the scene as we rose to our feet, glaring at Sans coldly and sat down next to him.

"careful there, buddy. some of these stools aren't the sturdiest, ya know." He chuckled softly then turned to the monster made of pure fire, Grillby. "anyways, how 'bout some grub?" Sans gave us a sideways glance. "or should i order for three?"

Cracking our sore neck, we sigh and didn't even look at The Comedian. "She doesn't need to eat." We deadpanned with a low hiss. "However, we'll have a basket of fries."

"heh, that doesn't sound too bad. 'ey grillby, we'll have a double order of fries." Sans told the fire monster, who nodded and walked out a door labeled "Fire Exit".

"...soo...what do you two think...of this timeline?" Sans asked a bit too casually. "seeing that it's not your guys' first after all."

We looked at Sans, surprised at his sudden question. "...You know we don't have much of an opinion about this timeline. But from what we see and despite your constant antagonizing, we're kinda glad we stopped killing." We sighed as Grillby came back with the two basket of fries.

"the guilt's gonna eat you two alive, ya know." We paused just as we reached for a fry and turned to Sans, startled by his comment. We knew it already, but hearing it out loud felt like a shock through our system. "anyways, there's something that i wanna ask you.."

His eyes went blank before he continued.

"...have you ever heard of the **first fallen child** **?** " Time seem to freeze around us as our chest tightened with shock and dread. "the first human to have ever fallen down here? **chara dreemurr**?"

 _"Frisk, he knows my name...he knows who I am!"_ Chara could barely hold the hysteria and surprise in her voice inside our head.

We remained silent at Chara's panic, too busy to mask our own.

"Why do you ask, Comedian?" We simply asked, choking down the dread in our gut as we confronted Sans.

"because that sweater you're wearing is the same exact one that our royal princess died in. which makes me wonder, who exactly is that second voice with you? surely it can't be a human. after all, it's common knowlege that a human cannot absorb another human's soul. and it's stranger still that _you_ fell down on the _exact_ same date that chara did, only a hundred years later."

This time I couldn't contain my shock. "Chara's...over a hundred years old?..." I gaped out loud, forgetting Sans was still here.

"that's right, bucko. chara would've been about one hundred and fourteen if she were alive." The light of his eyes returned as he leaped off the stool, taking the bottle of ketchup with him.

"welp, that's enough talking about an old friend. my shift's about to start. see around kiddos."

Sans began walking towards the door before turning around to us.

"by the way, if you ever see chara around, tell her our secret code word joke: what do you call a skeleton that always rings the doorbell? she'll know what i'm talking about." At that, Sans vanished out the door.

 _"...A dead ringer.."_ Chara absently replied in our head as we stared at him leaving.

* * *

 **A/N: So, there you have it, the talk with Sans followed by a massive info dump.  
**

 **Up next, we finally begin Waterfall and the introduction to The Heroine, Undyne the Undying.**

 **Thank you everyone for the 30K views and almost 150 favorites. I never expected this story to become as popular as it is now.**

 **I'll do my best to not make you guys wait too long between chapters anymore, if college if forgiving enough.**

 **I hope you all continue supporting this story and I'll see you all next chapter**

 **~Kit out**


	17. Extra 1

**A/N: Core!Frisk belongs to dokudoki**

Sans and Papyrus Explain the Lifespans of Monsters

(With Special Guest, Core!Frisk)

xxx

You find yourself sitting in a desk inside a classroom-like area. Before you is a large blackboard and an instructor's table with two skeleton brothers stand in the very front of the room, as well as a small gray Frisk with empty black eyes, slightly floating off the table. You are among all the other readers who also expected an update to this story, only to find themselves in a lecture.

"*AHEM* GREETINGS HUMAN READERS, IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HERE TO GIVE YOU A BASIC LESSON ABOUT MONSTERS!" The tall skeleton with an orange scarf announced with boisterous eagerness.

"cool your jets, paps. first we gotta introduce ourselves before we can play teacher." The shorter skeleton in the blue sweater said beside his brother. "last thing we want is to get **schooled** by the know-it-alls out there." He continued with a sly wink to everyone.

"SANS! PLEASE REFRAIN FROM UNLEASHING YOUR INSUFFERABLE PUNS TO OUR READERS!" The taller skeleton shrieked at his brother, stomping his foot in frustration. "WE WANT TO EDUCATE THEM, NOT DRIVE THEM AWAY!"

 _ **"Now, now you two. Let's not get side tracked. Hello there everyone! I'm sure you're all pretty confused about what's going on, but please keep an open mind. The author of this story simply decided to try something like this to answer questions that you guys might have about this certain timeline that Chara and Frisk found themselves in."**_ The gray, eyeless Frisk explained to all of you with a patient smile. _**"As for who we are, you all might know me as Core!Frisk, but**_ _ **please**_ _ **, call me Frisk while I'm here."**_ Frisk continued, sitting on the desk in front of everyone.

"'sup. i'm sans, sans the skeleton." The short skeleton simply nodded at everyone, showing off his ever-present grin to you and the rest of the class.

"WELL, I HAVE INTRODUCED MYSELF IN THE BEGINNING, HOWEVER, I SHALL INTRODUCE MYSELF ONCE MORE! GREETINGS EVERYONE, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! FUTURE MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD!" Papyrus repeated himself, brimming with confidence and self-praise.

 _ **"Now that we have introductions in the way, let's get on with our current lecture. Sans, Papyrus, as you're both aware, there are an infinite number of worlds that we call "timelines" that are similar to your own but vary in subtle or drastic ways."**_ Frisk began. _**"This includes the way monsters grow up and stay alive, correct?"**_ They asked the skeletons.

"that's right, kiddo. our timeline isn't much different than the prime timeline, or as you like to call it, "the alpha timeline", yet there are a number of differences between the two worlds. for one, i ain't as forgiving as the prime sans, nor do i forget as easily. still, this lecture isn't about me." Sans explained, as Papyrus drew a circle labeled "Alpha" and added a bunch of lines to symbolize other timelines, drawing another circle labeled "Papyrus and Sans' Timeline" off to the side on the blackboard as his brother spoke.

"now, onto the subject that we're here for; the lifespans of monsters in our timeline. we'll keep comparing stuff from the alpha timeline to mine and paps' timeline to try and make this stuff easier to explain for you guys." Sans continued and Papyrus drew a Venn Diagram on the blackboard. "in the alpha timeline, the souls of monsters are made of compassion, joy, and love, and they turn to dust if they are overpowered by a malicious soul or cease feeling the emotions that keep them alive. in our timeline, our souls are more like furnaces and compassion, joy, love _and_ hope are the fuel and kindle that keep our souls going." Sans lectured everyone as Papyrus continued illustrating.

"as long as we have these feelings burning within our souls, we'll keep on living until we either lose hope and succumb to despair or are overpowered by a hateful and malicious soul. we do not have a finite lifespan as long as we hold onto our hopes of reaching the surface, or hang onto the love we feel for our family and fellow monsters. but as soon as we lose the fire in our soul that keeps us alive, we're as good as dust."

"THAT'S WHY SANS AND I HAVE BEEN AROUND FOR OVER ONE HUNDRED YEARS WHEN CHARA WAS AROUND! I HELD ONTO MY HOPES AND DREAMS OF BECOME A MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD AND SANS HELD ONTO HIS LOVE FOR ME AS HIS BROTHER! AS LONG AS MONSTER HAVE SOMETHING WORTH LIVING FOR, THE FIRE IN THEIR SOULS WON'T EVERY GO OUT!" Papyrus chimed in eagerly.

Suddenly, a bell chimed and Papyrus stopped drawing and Sans let out a sigh of relief, grabbing a bottle of ketchup, downing it in one setting. _**"Well guys, that concludes our lecture for now. I hope this clears up any questions you guys have about Sans and Papyrus' timeline. Goodbye for now! I'm sure we'll see each other in the future."**_ Frisk concluded as the other readers around you began getting up and exiting the door that lead back to where they came from.

Taking in the skeleton brothers' explanation, you sigh and follow the others out back to your home.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, I know this wasn't a chapter, but I wanted to introduce a way of addressing some of the questions that you guys have during the story.**

 **I might also do this again to answer the questions some of you had for Frisk and Chara or have other characters come in and explain the timeline that this story takes place in.**

 **Let me know what you guys think of this kind of thing. Tell me if you guys like it our not**

 **-Kit out**


	18. Undyne

Chara was in turmoil once we exited Grillby's after the Comedian. We sighed and retreated into our mindscape to try and calm down our partner.

Still, in reality, we're pretty freaked out as well.

Chara sat in the center of the black room, curled up with her head resting on her knees. Sighing, we walked over to her and wrapped our arms around her and held her to our chest.

"We know how you're feeling. We're pretty distraught ourselves. Still, we both need to stay determined and keep moving forward. Waterfall waits just ahead of us and so does The Heroine. We're almost halfway there, Partner, and if you can't get back on your own two feet, then we'll just carry you to the Barrier ourselves." The Determination burned in our eyes, causing them to shine a deep red. "We'd rather stay down here among the monsters with you then go and destroy the Barrier ourselves."

Chara rested her hands on our arms and let out a small sigh of defeat, leaning back on our shoulder to gaze at our glowing scarlet eyes with her own crimson red ones. "Of course you'd know what to say to make things better. You're right, Frisk, we both gotta stay determined and keep moving forward. We'll figure out what The Comedian meant about me along the way." Chara beamed at us, causing us to sigh in relief and we helped her back onto her feet.

Waterfall, here we come.

xxx

We entered the cavern leading into Waterfall once more, this time with no Sans around. Moving on, we came to the first of many waterfalls before us.

 _"We've never been a real fan of getting our feet wet..."_ We muttered, staring at the waterfall cautiously as the cascading water ran down to the abyss below.

 _"Don't be such a baby, Frisk. We've suffered a lot worse than getting your feet a little wet."_ Chara retorted with a cocked brow. _"Is water_ _ **really**_ _going to be the thing that defeats your determination?"_

 _"We don't need this right now, Chara. Give us a moment."_ We sighed at our partner's impatience.

 _"Welp you're moment's up, Frisk. Get on going!"_ We suddenly felt ourselves stagger forward as Chara actually shoved us into the water with a push.

We tumbled into the waterfall with a splash and spat out water, glaring at our cheeky partner. _"That wasn't needed, Chara. We were going to go forward ourselves anyways."_ Grumbling, we wrung out the excess water from our sweater before continuing forward.

We soon came to a patch of incredibly high grass with a cliff overhead of us.

There, the Heroine stood, obscured in shadows.

Soon, Papyrus went to approach the Heroine, his sentry report, we assumed.

"H-HI UNDYNE..." Papyrus nervously greeted his superior. "I-I'M HERE WITH MY DAILY REPORT.." He continued anxiously.

"...Which report?" The Heroine remarked in a deadly serious tone, her voice echoing from the heavy mail suit she wore.

"UHH...REGARDING THAT HUMAN I CALLED YOU ABOUT EARLIER..." He continued hesitantly.

"Did you fight them?" She shot back coldly, causing the skeleton to flinch.

"Y...YES, OF COURSE I FOUGHT THEM! I FOUGHT THEM VALIANTLY INDEED!" Papyrus boasted with his famous bravado.

"Well, did you capture them? And if you did, where are they now?" The Heroine retorted without missing a beat.

"W-W-WELL..." He trailed off, pondering what to say next. "N-NO I DIDN'T CAPTURE THEM, UNDYNE. THOUGH, I TRIED. I TRIED VERY HARD, UNDYNE. BUT IN THE END, I FAILED.." Papyrus gave a sigh of defeat.

"Then I'll pick up where you started and take the human's Soul _myself._ " She replied with a hiss of exasperation.

"W-WAIT, BUT UNDYNE, YOU DON'T HAVE TO DESTROY THEM! YOU SEE..." Papyrus pleaded, but faltered.

"YOU SEE..." He hesitated once again.

"Enough! That human has the final Soul that we need in order to shatter the Barrier and go free. The hopes and dreams of _every_ monster in the Underground depend on the capture of this last human. Do you understand, Papyrus?" The Heroine snarled at the skeleton, causing him to freeze stiffly.

"I...I UNDERSTAND. I'LL HELP YOU IN ANY WAY I CAN, UNDYNE." Papyrus finally said in defeat, hanging his head down as he walked off.

...Poor guy.

 _"Be careful, Frisk. The Heroine won't hesitate to skewer you right where you stand."_ Our partner warned as we silently and cautiously traversed the grass. Chara suddenly and unknowingly brushed by the grass, causing it to rustle a bit.

We froze right on the spot as The Heroine spun on her heels toward us as a magical blue spear appeared in her hands as she approached us with heavy booming footfalls. She knelt down and scanned the tall grass for anymore signs of movement. Holding our breath, we remained still, waiting for her to give up and carry on.

With a snort, The Heroine turned back around, her spear disappearing out of her hands, and vanished into the shadows of the cliff she stood on.

Once we could breathe again, we let out a heavy sigh and continued forward. A second rustle caused us to turn around and the yellow armless monster child ran out from the grass with a wide and giddy grin.

"Yo! Did you see the way she was staring _right_ at you!? Man, that...WAS AWESOME!" He exclaimed in his excitement. "I'm _SOOO_ jealous! What did you even do to get her to look at you like that?! Hah, hah." He gave out a childish laugh and ran ahead. "C'mon, let's go-" He suddenly tripped on his own feet and right into the stone ground. "-watch her beat up some more bad guys!" He continued as he got right back up as if nothing happened and ran forward again.

...Aren't _we_ the bad guys?

 _"Stop that kind of thinking, Frisk. We aren't evil, nor are we villains."_ Chara immediately shot to us.

 _"Nor are we even close to being good people, Chara. We're just bad people trying to prove a stupid Comedian wrong."_ We returned bitterly.

Chara responded with a firm, yet gentle _thump_ on our head. _"You're not allowed to self-loathe, Partner. We're the same, mind, body and Soul. If you beat yourself up and start hating yourself, then that means you'd hate me too. And I know that we did some terrible things in the past, but we did them_ _ **together**_ _, Frisk; I'm just as guilty as you. I can't do this alone, ya know, not without you."_ She sighed, touching her forehead to ours, her arms wrapping around our body tenderly with her face and body rather close to ours as she embraced us.

We remained silent as we returned Chara's embrace with our own while a strange, yet familiar and pleasant warmth pooled in the pit of our stomach and felt it rush to our cheeks. The warmth was mutual for our partner as her cheeks also flushed a brighter pink than usual.

Still, it felt like we could stay like this forever, just...in each others arms.

And truthfully, that didn't sound that bad at all...

* * *

 **A/N: Finally, we begin my favorite area in the entire game: Waterfall and the two encounter The Heroine, Undyne the Undying.**

 **I'm glad I managed to get this out to you guys during Christmas, so I guess I could call this my Christmas present to you all.**

 **Thank you everyone for all your support of me and this story.**

 **Marry Christmas to you everyone and I'll see you all next year**

 **-Kitsune_Eric**


	19. Anticipation

Begrudgingly, we released our embrace on Chara with a sigh. As much as we wanted to stay here, just holding her, we still had a lot to do.

 _"Let's go, Partner. The Heroine awaits ahead."_ We said with a sigh, prompting her to let go.

 _"Right, no point in delaying any longer."_ Chara replied as we placed a hand on the glowing _Save_ point before continuing forward.

Ahead of us, there was a sign written in unfamiliar runes along with four pink and white seed sprouts in the corner and the path blocked off by another waterfall. We couldn't make it out, but Chara seemed to be able to, mouthing it to herself before turning to us.

 _"When four Bridge Seeds align in the water, they will sprout."_ She translated to us.

 _"So, that means we should..."_ We trailed off, picking up one of the Bridge Seeds and pushed it to the opposite end. We repeated this action with the other three seeds and soon enough, the seed sprouts blossomed forth into large white and pink flowers.

Chara grinned and applauded us playfully as we continued onward, walking past a bridge, only to be greeted with more Bridge Seeds.

 _ **18 Left...**_

We felt a shiver go down our back as we picked up the Bridge Seeds and repeated the same actions from the previous room.

 _"...Can we really spare The Heroine? She's going to try and kill us every chance she gets. And as history proves, you're not exactly patient with others attacking you."_ Chara voiced her thoughts beside us as we continued forward.

 _"Won't know if we don't try, Partner."_ We let out a sigh and suddenly the phone that Mother gave us started to ring, causing us to jump in alarm.

"HELLO! THIS IS PAPYRUS!" The rattling voice of our new friend came through, a bit nervous.

"...How did you get this number? We-I never gave it to you." We blinked in surprise.

"HOW DID I GET YOUR NUMBER?" He sounded puzzled and we could almost _hear_ his grin through the line. "OH! IT WAS EASY! I JUST DIALED EVERY NUMBER SEQUENTIALLY UNTIL I GOT YOURS! NYEH HEH HEH!" He answered rather proudly.

That's...some dedication.

"SOO, WHAT ARE YOU WEARING? I'M ASKING FOR A FRIEND." He asked awkwardly and Chara sputtered in surprise and alarm as we felt control of our body loosen.

"I'm wearing a pink frilly tutu if you don't mind!" Chara made us say before we managed to gain control again.

"OH? REALLY?! BECAUSE MY FRIEND THOUGHT SHE SAW YOU WEARING A BANDANA. IS THAT TRUE?!" Papyrus asked us with a rather terrible bluff.

 _"It's obviously The Heroine."_ Chara snorted, crossing her arms beside us.

 _"We are quite aware, partner."_ We sighed and return our focus back to Papyrus.

"Actually, yes, I am wearing a tutu, Papyrus. Your friend might've seen someone else." We deflected Papyrus' questions, going with Chara's rather unflattering suggestion.

"OH? SO YOU'RE WEARING A TUTU, RIGHT? GOT IT! WINK WINK!" Papyrus confirmed, actually saying "wink" out loud. "GOT IT! HAVE A NICE DAY!" At that, he hung up.

Sighing, we continued forward into the next room.

xxx

(Meanwhile in Hotland)

"So the human has entered Waterfall then?" Peering at the large screen, the three shadows watched the sole human in his green and yellow sweater walking through the cavern dimly illuminated by the blue crystals above them and embedded in the walls.

The three shadows varied in size and each wore lab coats, the tallest one well over six feet and almost as thin as a wire, stood in the center. While the shortest one was rather rounded and squat.

"Y-yes, Doctor. U-Undyne and the, um, h-human should be encountering each other soon. E-everything is progressing as they were s-since the previous RESET, er, albeit a bit slower." The second shortest stammered nervously.

"try to keep in mind, alphys, this human attempted to consume this timeline and successfully consumed five others before this one. and believe me, old habits die hard." The smallest shadow replied with a scoff, glaring at the human on the screen.

"The amount of DETERMINATION in their SOUL has is unusually high compared to the six-"

"seven" Sans cut in and the tall shadow shot an annoyed look at the short skeleton before continuing.

"- _seven_ other humans that have fallen down in the past. Even twice as much as the late princess, Chara Dreemurr. So much DETERMINATION that they could erase entire realities from existence and jump to others." The tall skeletal scientist observed, looking at a series of charts and graphs in his hands.

"i'm telling ya, dr. gaster, that human not only had a absurd amount of _determination_ , but they also had an overwhelming amount of LOVE. LV 119 to be exact. hell, it's a miracle that i wasn't killed on their first try." Sans explained to the tall shadow, Dr. W.D Gaster and his colleague, Alphys.

"B-but they have yet to g-gain a single EXP since their RESET. Surely y-you can't believe they have absolutely no chance of redemption, right?" Alphys protested in the human's defense.

"it's not my place to believe anything, alphys. after all, i'm king asgore's judge. and as judge, i can only say that the human's sentence depend on their actions." The skeleton shot back at the reptilian monster

"I'm going downstairs to feed _them_. Sans, continue following the human. Alphys, keep monitoring the human here." Gaster ordered the two other scientist.

"R-right a-away, D-Dr. Gaster!"

"yeah, i gotcha, boss."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm alive! Don't worry, guys. College has been nothing but hellish for me.  
**

 **I even missed the one year anniversary of this story because of it!**

 **Still, I'm glad I managed to push this chapter out when I could.**

 **Thank you everyone for your patience and support of this story.**

 **-Kit out**


	20. Run!

The two of us entered a dimly lit room with Echo Flowers growing in the indigo soil.

 _"The Wishing Room"_ Chara translated the sign and we tapped the Echo Flower closest to us.

 _*A long time ago, monsters would whisper their wishes to the stars in the sky._

 _*If you hoped with all your heart, your wish would come true._

 _*Now, all we have are these sparkling stones on the ceiling..._

...Wishing upon a star...

...How nostalgic...

xxx

 _ **"Hey, Frisk, did you know if you wish upon a star with all your might, that it'll come true?"**_

 _ **Turning to the purple eyed girl, I blinked curiously as we laid on a grassy mound together, looking up at the starry night sky.**_

 _ **"Is that really true? Can wishes really come true?" I asked her in my excitement, wonder in my eyes.**_

 _ **"Of course! Would I ever lie to ya?" She returned with a wide grin.**_

 _ **"No way! I know you wouldn't never lie to me, Fa-!" I replied, almost alarmed at her question.**_

 _ **She only laughed at my alarm. "So, what do you wanna wish for?" She asked, her grin becoming a soft smile as she gazed upon me.**_

 _ **I paused, thinking while looking up at the glistening sky. "I wish that we'll be friends forever. and that you'll never leave me alone." I finally said to Fa-, returning her smile. "I owe so much to you. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be able to talk right to you or know how to do the things I do now."**_

 _ **Fa- chuckles and gave my forehead a little thump. "No sappy stuff! We're tough! We're big kids! And there ain't nothing that can keep us from seeing each other, Frisk!" She flashed me her special grin at me, the one that she saves just for me.**_

 _ **"Hey, Fa-. what do you wanna wish for?" I asked my one and only friend.**_

 _ **"...I wish we can be together forever." She answered without another thought.**_

 _ **"...Forever and ever, Faith." I smiled as our fingers entwined themselves around each other and we held hands, gazing at the starry night sky.**_

xxx

Moving on, we continued to the next Echo Flower.

 _*Thousands of people wishing together can't be wrong! The king will prove that!_

And then the last two...

 _*C'mon sis! Make a wish!_

 _*Alright, fine._

 _*I wish my sister and I will go up and see the real stars someday._

Chara stopped following suddenly, causing us to turn around curiously.

 _"What the matter, Partner?"_ We asked, concern in our voice.

 _"...So her name is Faith..."_ She mused in barely a whisper. Yet it was enough to still make us flinch.

 _"Oh...yeah..."_ We sighed and fully turned to her. _"Yes, her name was Faith. We didn't mean for you to see that too. Still, that memory was from another timeline. Our Faith is gone forever."_ We did our best to compose ourself, yet our voice shook a bit. _"But now, we have you, Chara. You won't ever leave our side. Part of us belong to you."_

 _"Frisk, I want you to tell me truthfully. Am I just a replacement for Faith?"_ She asked, deadly serious.

 _"Are we just a replacement for Asriel?"_ We fired back with a venom laced retort, causing Chara's eyes to widen in shock. _"Don't try to assume about things you don't understand."_

 _"F-Frisk, I-I didn't mean-"_ Chara tried to respond, still reeling from the scathing comeback.

She looked so...wounded.

We could _feel_ her guilt.

 _"You know we don't like our past being brought up, Chara. Let's just keep going before either of us say something we'll further regret."_ We snorted, still irritated and stormed forward as our partner retreated into our mind.

xxx

We continued onto a large boardwalk and approached the stone wall with ancient ruins carved along it.

 _"The War of Humans and Monster."_ Chara read, her voice still strained and shaky from our earlier argument.

Even though we apologized to her again and again.

 _"Why did the Humans attack? Indeed, it seemed that they had nothing to fear. Humans are unbelievably strong. It would take the SOUL of nearly every monster...just to equal the power of a single human SOUL."_ She read with an annoyed tone.

Not at us, but at those _disgusting_ creatures called humans.

 _"But_ _humans have one weakness. Ironically, it is the strength of their SOUL. It's power allows it to persist outside the body, even after death."_ She continued reading.

 _"Or we could just stab them all. That tends to work pretty well for us."_ We joked, causing Chara to snort a laugh, her foul mood lightening somewhat.

 _"If a monster defeats a human, they can take its SOUL. A monster with a human SOUL...A horrible beast with unfathomable power..."_

The next tablet on the wall didn't say anything, but had an illustration of a strange...creature?...monster?, but Chara drew a shuddering breath upon seeing the picture.

Images flashes in our mind.

 _ **Asriel knelt down beside Chara's body, her red SOUL rising out of the girl's chest.**_

 _ **Asriel wrapped his arms around the SOUL and absorbing it and his form shone with blinding light.**_

We let out a small shudder ourselves and took Chara by the hand, guiding her away from the drawing and onto the small raft. With a push off the dock, we floated over to the other side.

xxx

As we stepped off of the raft, it quickly returned to the opposite side. We then continued forward on the dock, and suddenly we heard a hum of magic beside us.

 _"Frisk, watch out!"_ Chara warned as she reached out and grabbed our sweater, yanking us back just as a magical blue spear shot out to the side, embedding itself into the dock in front of us before vanishing.

...That was a bit _too_ close.

"There you are, you little brat!" We didn't need to turn to the side in order to know who our attacker was. Three more magical spears appears around The Heroine and flew at us with chilling accuracy.

 _"Run."_ Was all Chara said, and run we did.

 _"To the right!"_ She warned.

 _"Now to the left!"_

 _"Duck!"_ Our partner continued to guide us as we sprinted down the dock, never stopping, never resting as the spears locked onto us and launched at our direction.

We dove into the tall grass and curled up into a ball, making ourselves as small as possible. Chara wrapped her arms around us in an embrace and we held each other as we listened to the heavy footsteps of the The Heroine's armored boots. Soon, the grass rustled as she moved through, then halted. We heard another rustle, a violent one this time, then we heard The Heroine let out an irritated snort and stomp away.

We waited for a bit longer before we got up and walked out of the tall grass.

Sure enough, the yellow monster child sprinted out behind us.

"Yo! Did you see that?! Undyne just...TOUCHED me!" He was almost shaking in excitement and awe. "I'm never washing my face ever again!" He grinned widely and began running ahead, but turned around to face us again. "Yo! Don't worry! I know for sure we're gonna see her again. Especially if there's a human running around!" He laughed and ran ahead, once again tripping onto his face, only for him to jump right back up and keep going.

 _"Let's keep going, Partner."_ We sighed and Chara nodded as we continued forward.

xxx

 _"Chara...is it us, or is this corridor longer than we remember?"_ We muttered as we walked down a narrow hallway of the cave.

 _"It might not be you, Frisk. This corridor really is longer than usual."_ Chara replied equally as confused as we were.

Sure enough, we came across something that we never encountered in any of five other timelines we've been in...

...Before us, stood a strange gray door.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello again! Kit back here with another chapter!**

 **Oh no! Frisk and Chara had their first argument ever!**

 **Next chapter is the one everyone's been waiting for, the appearance of Core!Frisk!**

 **Thanks for everyone's support and I'll see you all next chapter**

 **-Kit out**


	21. Megalo Strike Back

**Core!Frisk belongs to dokudoki**

 **Reaper!Chara belongs to renrink**

xxx

For a full minute, we stood there, staring at that strange gray door.

 _"This isn't supposed to be here, Chara."_ We blinked in confusion. _"Should we just...keep going, or..."_ We turned to our partner, unsure of our next course of action.

 _"Hang on, Frisk. Remember that note we found in our inventory back in Snowdin? The note said that another you wanted to meet us inside a gray door in Waterfall."_ Chara said suddenly, pulling out the note from our inventory.

 _"So...shall we go meet this other version of us?"_ We asked, approaching the gray door slowly.

 _"Yeah, let's go, Partner."_ She said.

And with that, we turned the knob of the gray door and opened it, stepping inside.

xxx

(Meanwhile, in Hotland)

"What do you mean they _just_ vanished out of thin air?!"

The Royal Scientist, Dr. W.D Gaster, is often described as a very composed and level headed individual. He is regarded as analytical and logical.

This is a very rare moment where the usually composed skeleton loses his composure.

"chill out, boss. i think hotland's heat is finally starting to get to ya. like alphys just said, they just...vanished. poof. no more human." Sans casually said, despite the near nuclear meltdown that Gaster was having.

"I-It could, erm, be t-that they found a way t-to leave the timeline. A-After all, they did disappear from sight right after they entered that weird door." Alphys suggested, not very far from the truth.

"Preposterous. Sans told us that the only way that the human can leave the timeline is if they ERASE it." Gaster disregarded the suggestion hotly. "And last time I checked, we're still very well alive and existing." He continued, pinching the bridge of what would've been his nose in irritation.

"actually, that thought doesn't seem all that far-fetched. hell, i don't know _everything_ about timelines and whatnot, so there actually might be a chance that they did find a way to exit the timeline without consuming it." Sans chimed in calmly, his hands in the pockets of his lab coat, leaning against the wall.

xxx

(Frisk)

Inside the door, was a empty monochrome room. All the walls were gray and the floor was white.

Just being in this room felt so...unnerving.

"Howdy!" A sudden voice spoke, causing us to jump in surprise.

"Who-" We looked around and then we saw a small, gray child with large empty holes for eyes floating in front of us.

They look just like us...

"So you guys finally made it! It's a pleasure to finally meet you two." They said to us "You might know me as Core!Frisk, or you might not know me at all. Please, call me Frisk." The gray child greeted us with a cheerful smile.

"Why go out of your way to come meet us? There are an infinite amount of timelines out there." Chara asked, standing beside us, looking at the child cautiously, taking our hand into hers.

"Because you two have gone a route that only a handful of Frisks and Charas have gone down, _True Genocide_. Out of the vast amounts of timelines and infinite possibilities out there, only roughly 50 Frisks and Charas have gone down this route. You two are the only ones who have abandoned the route and gone to Pacifist. Frisk." Core suddenly addressed us.

"Yes?" We answered.

"You decided to go down the Genocide route because you wanted to obtain the power to revive your Chara, correct?" They asked.

"That is correct. We wanted to bring Chara back to life." We said simply.

 _"Oh, just get to the point, would ya Core? We don't want to bore the poor boy to_ _ **death**_ _, do we?"_ A second voice appeared out of nowhere, and suddenly, there was another Chara floating next to Core!Frisk, cloaked in a pitch black rugged dress, the fabric torn at the edges to give off a ghostly appearance. In their hands, they held a huge glowing red scythe, slung behind their back. The other Chara also had large empty holes for eyes.

"For the last time, do _**not**_ call me Core." The gray Frisk insisted with a hint of annoyance. "And didn't I tell you not to show up? You're a negative influence." They continued with an exasperated sigh.

 _"Blah, blah, blah. You know you can't keep me away from my favorite Frisk, Core."_ The other Chara replied rudely, blatantly disregarding what the other Frisk just told them and the turned to us. _"You're a hell of a lot better than most Frisks with a knife and you're just so dedicated. If only you were my Frisk, then reducing my world to it's natural state of entropy would be a breeze."_ The Chara in black laughed cruelly, flashing a shark-tooth grin at us, causing our Chara to protectively step in front of us as she glared at her scythe wielding double. _"Instead, I'm stuck with a boring ol' nice guy. The "personification of purity and innocence". How droll."_

 _"Oh yeah, I almost forgot to introduce myself. I'm known as Reaper!Chara to the rest of the multiverse. It's a pleasure to finally meet ya, Frisk."_ Reaper flashed us another jagged grin, appearing right in front of us as they sat on their scythe.

"You're getting too close to him." Chara glared at Reaper, stepping further in front of us to shield us from them, pulling out the Real Knife she kept with her even after our RESET.

We didn't know about that...

"Anyways, prior to Reaper's interruption, I just wanted to introduce myself and congratulate you two on you decision of abandoning your True Genocide run." Core!Frisk cleared their throat, causing Reaper to roll their eyes and appear back next to Core. "Let's go, Reaper." They said as they vanished.

...Reaper, however, didn't follow. Instead, they smiled darkly, landing to the floor and approaching us.

 _"You guys wanna see a secret? Something that Core didn't mention about the True Genocide run?"_ They asked, slinging their huge crimson scythe over their shoulder. _"C'mon, I'll show you guys something cool."_ In their free hand, a small make-shift hand mirror appeared. The glass of the mirror was missing in some parts and fractured in other areas. _"Come, see what you two would've become if you continued your rampage across the timelines!"_ They gleefully giggled as we cautiously peered into the mirror.

xxx

(In an unknown timeline)

 _ **160,432 timelines...**_

 _ **So much power...**_

 _ **So much...LOVE**_

 _ **It's still not enough...**_

 _ **...We still need more.**_

 _ **More power.**_

 _ **More LOVE.**_

 _ **She needs more...**_

The Demon Child stalked the glistening blue cave of Waterfall.

"Chara...consume..." The child commanded, their voice devoid of emotion, and the shadow behind them rippled with eerie whispers, then rose off from the ground, forming into the shape of a red eyed child with a wide crescent smile.

The shadow then began the convulse violently, and with a distorted giggle, erupted into a mass of twisting and writhing shadows that overwhelmed and consumed everything it touched.

Reducing all into a pitch black void.

 _ **160,433...**_

* * *

 **A/N: Didn't expect to see me so soon, did ya?**

 **And I bet you didn't expect to see Reaper!Chara being in their either, huh?  
**

 **I'm not sure if I'll include all of Waterfall, but I do plan on doing a lot of background development during the time of Waterfall.**

 **Besides, The Heroine is Frisk's favorite monster to fight.**

 **Also, I'm not entirely sure how to approach Hotland now that I've added both Sans and Gaster as scientists. There still will be Mettaton, count on that at least.**

 **Feel free to offer any suggestions for me. I love getting ideas from you guys**

 **Anyways, in the next chapter, the two finish things up with Reaper and continue onward through Waterfall.**

 **See you then**

 **-Kit out**


	22. Waterfall

We stumbled back away from the mirror and fell to the floor, startled by the... _thing_ that Reaper!Chara just showed to us. We drew in shuddering breaths as our Chara wrapped her arms around us to calm us down

The sight _terrified_ us...

Just what WAS that thing?!

"It just...wiped out an entire timeline...like it was nothing..." Chara shivered as she entwined her hand around ours.

 _"That, my friends, is a Frisk that I like to call Shadow!Frisk. Or simply, Shadow. Like you, they wanted to bring their Chara back to life. And so they killed and consumed timeline after timeline, never stopping, until they because something less than either human or monster."_ Reaper explained, putting their mirror up.

"They're almost like a demon..." We finally said after collecting ourself, Chara nodding in agreement.

Is that what we would've become if we kept consuming timelines? They were so...devoid of emotion.

 _"By the way, I wanna give you something neat also."_ They said, fishing for something in the sleeve of their dress. Reaper then pulled out an amulet with a yellow star hanging down.

The star looked exactly like our SAVE points.

 _"Got this sucker from the God of Magic from my timeline. With this, you don't have to depend on those little floating stars in certain areas to SAVE. You can SAVE and LOAD anywhere you want now."_ They explained, tossing the amulet to us.

We caught it and peered at the necklace curiously. "Thank-"

 _"You can thank me after you cross the barrier."_ They cut us off abruptly. _"Anyways, that's about all I came here for. I'll leave you two to your own devices now. Not too sure if or when Core will visit you two again, but I'll definitely come back here. Pacifist or not, you're still my favorite little reality destroyer~"_ Reaper giggled with a sing-song voice before sighing. _"Maybe one day, I'll show you my own timeline or something when you guys finally settle down on the surface. We could go on a timeline hopping adventure together."_ Reaper gave us one last grin before taking their mirror out. _"See ya around, you two!"_ With that, she tapped the mirror's glass and vanished.

"Well, that's that, we guess. Shall we continue onward?" We sighed, heading back to the gray door.

"Yeah, let's go, Frisk." She sighed, taking her hand into ours.

xxx

Sighing, we continued onwards, coming across a teardrop shaped monster with beady black eyes staring at the glittering stone ceiling in wonder.

"What's a star?" The monster questioned out loud.

"...I'm not quite sure, but it's a light in the sky that you wish on." We answered to the monster.

The monster didn't turned to us and we could tell it was pondering on this. "If that's so, then can you eat it? Or touch it?"

"Not that I'm aware of." We responded.

Suddenly, the monster's beady black eyes turned right to us, staring right into our SOULs.

 **"Can you kill it?"**

We flinched at that, but tried to remain composed.

"No, you can't. Stars are too far away for that." We answered.

"Then what are they good for? You can't touch them, can't eat them, nor kill them? Useless things shouldn't concern monsters."

We twitched in annoyance.

This monster was starting to piss us off.

"It still gives monsters hope and something to look forward to. Therefore stars aren't as useless as you say." We argued back, growing more angry.

"Empty hopes and and wishful thinking. I can't believe these monsters still think we can make it to the sur-"

" **SHUT UP!"** We screamed at the monster.

The monster didn't finish, because we plunged the Toy Knife into it's chest. We glared angrily as the monster fell into a pile of dust.

 _ **LV UP!**_

 _"Why did you do that?!"_ Chara yelled.

 _"Because we felt like it."_ We simply snorted, and looked at the amulet that Reaper!Chara gave us around our neck while wiping the dust off the knife. _"Don't forget that we'll never been a true pacifist."_ We sighed, tapping the amulet and we were pulled back to corridor with the gray door and continued down the path.

xxx

"What's a star?" We heard the monster say, but we promptly ignored it, even refusing to look it's way.

 _ **I wish we could be together forever...**_

Stars where all we had left to remember her by after all.

xxx

We forgot just how much we enjoyed Waterfall.

Small white sprites flittered around as the marsh of luminous cyan water shimmered giving the wooden dock under our feet a faint ghostly glow. The echos of the many hopes and wishes of monsters resounded throughout the swamp.

It caused the transparent Chara to glow as well.

 _"Pretty..."_ We absently said out loud as we stared at her, causing Chara to suddenly blush furiously.

 _"L-Look, an Echo Flower. Let's check it out!"_ Chara stuttered, trying to change the subject.

Chuckling from the funny way Chara was acting, we walked over to the Echo Flower.

 _*So? Don't you have a wish to make?_

Chara and us both flinched.

It was a voice both of recognized.

Asriel...

We saw another Echo Flower nearby, so taking Chara by the hand, we approched it.

* _Hmm, just one...but...it's kinda stupid_

 _"That's your voice."_ We blinked curiously.

 _"Not really mine. It's the Chara of this timeline."_ She corrected, still just as curious as us.

 _"This timeline business gets confusing after awhile. Heck, we just now met alternate versions of ourselves after all."_ We sighed, rubbing our head as we walked ahead.

Chara chuckled softly as our phone rang once again, shattering the comfortable silence between us and causing us to jump.

"HELLO! THIS IS PAPYRUS!" The loud skeleton said on the other end, causing us to sigh with slight impatience. "REMEMBER WHEN I ASKED YOU ABOUT CLOTHES?"

"Yes, I do..." We had to raise a brow, trying to see where this was going. Chara immediately puffed her cheeks up in annoyance, crossing her arms.

"WELL, THE FRIEND WHO WANTED TO KNOW...HER OPINION OF YOU IS KINDA...MURDER-Y..." He said with a nervous chuckle.

Definitely The Heroine

"BUT I'M SURE YOU FIGURED THAT OUT ALREADY. WHICH IS EXACTLY WHY I DIDN'T TELL HER WHAT YOU TOLD ME WHAT YOU WERE WEARING!" He boasted with pride.

"...What did you tell her instead?" We asked with a sigh, already predicting where this was going.

"I TOLD HER THAT YOU WERE WEARING A MANLY BANDANNA, BECAUSE I WAS SO SURE THAT YOU WOULD CHANGE CLOTHES AFTERWARDS!" He said cheerfully. "MY FRIEND IS SO SMART! NYEH HEH HEH!"

Oh the irony...

"THEREFORE I WOULDN'T HAVE TO LIE TO HER! SEE? NO BETRAYALS WERE NEEDED. HAH! I'M SO BRILLIANT!"

And with a click he hung up cackling.

Sighing as Papyrus' antics, we chuckled and continued forward with Chara in tow.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! I'm not dead!**

 **I could make a long winded excuse of why I too so damn long, but I'll spare you from that. All I can say is that college was hell, life is hell, writer's block is hell.**

 **Either way, I can't guarantee I'll be able to update in an orderly manner, but rest assured, I have not forgotten about this story.**

 **-Kit out**


	23. Quiet Water

We continued forward, passing by the stone statue as we always did.

 _"Hey Frisk, try giving the statue an umbrella. There's something that feels...familiar about it."_ Chara blinked curiously.

Now that she mentions it, the statue _does_ sorta look like a goat.

 _"Does it trigger any of your memories?"_ We asked Chara curiously.

 _"No, not really. It just feels...nostalgic for some reason."_

Curious...

Inspecting the statue further, we noticed that the base of it's feet were dry. It was obscured by shadows mostly, but we did notice that the statue looked to be about a hundred years old.

Silently, we continued forward down the corridor and collected an umbrella from the bin and walked back to the statue.

 _"You think this is gonna do anything?"_ We asked while opening the umbrella and looking at the goat-like statue.

 _"Won't hurt to try, right?"_ Chara replied with a curious shrug.

Shrugging, we placed the umbrella into the statue's lap, shielding it from the downpour.

Immediately, we heard a music box play a very familiar melody.

 _"I used to play this song to Asriel on the piano..."_ Chara said, getting a bit misty eyed.

 _"What's a piano...?"_ We asked, blinking at her.

 _"Right, keep forgetting you don't know a lot of things."_ Chara chuckled with a sigh and took us by the hand, leading us back to the other room where we encountered Shyren.

 _"This, is a piano."_ Our partner said, gesturing to the large brown object.

Blinking, we approached it curiously and pushed down one of white and black keys, jumping at the sound it made.

 _"Lemme take over for a sec, Frisk. I wanna show you something!"_ She said eagerly with excitement.

Sighing at her excitement, we let her take over our body and she then sat on the bench in front of the piano. Chara then began to "play" the melody that echoed across the corridor.

Seconds later, the room shook as the wall in front of us opened up, revealing a hidden passage, taking us both by surprise.

...That was...unexpected.

 _"Hey, how'd you learn how to play a piano?"_ We asked as we peered into the passage way.

 _"I don't really remember, but it might be during my time down in the Underground."_ Chara replied with a slight chuckle. _"Let's go check this new room out, Partner."_

We nodded and Chara gave us control of our body again as we entered the room.

There, we saw a single pedestal with a shining red orb resting on top. The glittering sphere seems to draw us towards it as we approched it.

Looking down at the orb, we held a hand out towards it and it gave a red flash of magic in response.

...Interesting.

 _"Chara, you know what this thing is?"_ We asked our partner if she knew anything.

 _"That's a magic focus! Humans long ago used to use these things to perform spells and stuff!"_ She grinned in excitement as we peered at the orb.

 _"So if we used this, we could do magic?_ " We asked curiously, our hand hovering over the crimson sphere.

 _"Yup! I think you'd look pretty cool, with that magic amulet and toting around a magic staff through the Underground!"_ Chara rested her arms on top of our head, peering down at the pedestal with us. _"Stand back, everyone, Mr. Mage, Frisk Dreemurr coming through!"_ She laughed at her own joke, wiping a tear forming in her eye.

Something about what she said caused our cheeks to flush a bit. _"Frisk Dreemurr? When did we become part of the royal family with you?"_ We asked with a tilt of our head.

Chara's face went red along with us and she cleared her throat. _"I-I mean, Toriel's pretty much like a mom to you as much as she is t-to me. A-And I'm sure Dad would gladly accept you with a little convincing on my part."_ She gave us an uneasy smile at that.

Family...

We never knew what it was like to have one...

 _"W-Well, let's grab this thing and figure out how it works later."_ We said, quickly changing the subject and regaining our composure.

Chara nodded and we approached the orb.

As we got closer, we noticed that our pockets were heavier than usual.

 _"What the-?"_ We blinked in confusion as we pulled out a small white sleeping dog.

 _"How'd that get in there?"_ Chara asked, just as confused as we are.

Deciding to set the white canine down, the dog promptly woke up and ran over to the orb and jumped onto it. The dog gave off a red glow...and ran through the solid wall.

 _"...Well that happened."_ Chara said, completely baffled.

 _"Guess this means we won't be a magician after all"_ We mused, staring at the now empty pedestal.

 _"Idea! You could try reloading and try getting the focus then."_ Chara shouted as her eyes widened in realization.

We mean...it's worth a try.

xxx

Chara's idea didn't work.

After ten attempts, the dog thwarted us at every turn.

Sighing, we decided to move on, leaving the empty pedestal alone.

Passing the ancient statue, Chara frowned a little at the music box as we moved on.

 _"Wanna take an umbrella?"_ Chara asked as we looked over at the bin of umbrellas next to us.

 _"No, we like how the rain feels on us."_ We replied, walking forward as a small drizzle beat down on us.

"Yo! You can't hold an umbrella either, huh? That's cool." The sudden voice of the monster child caused us to jump a bit as he ran up to join us. "Let's go!"

We continued to remain silent and continued forward, the monster kid following beside us. We walked down the stony corridor, trying not to splash in the puddles under our feet.

Looking closer at our reflection, we noticed that instead of our own, it was Chara's image that reflected in the water.

Perhaps a result of our combined Souls?

No matter, it was quite an entrancing sight to say the least.

"Man, Undyne is sooo cool!" The Monster Kid said, causing us to snap out of our reverie and turn to him. "She beats up bad guys and NEVER loses!" He grinned beside us as the two of us walked down the path, Chara simply floating beside us. "Man, if I were a human, I'd wet the bed every night knowing that Undyne would be coming from me!" He'd continue to boast about his idol.

We had to admit, Undyne is pretty cool. Even if she tried killing us with extreme prejudice.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! I'm baaack!~**

 **So, about that job, I might have one secured in a few weeks.  
Part time job at Walmart pushing carts.**

 **It's not too glamorous, but a job is a job.**

 **Which means I can finally have time to continue this story!**

 **Speaking of which...**

 **Holy crap! This story is two years old now! Where has the time gone?!**

 **I'm glad to know you guys haven't abandoned me due to my lack of activity.**

 **Thanks again for all your support.**

 **57K views, over 221 favorites, 271 follows.**

 **I couldn't have gotten this far without everyone's support.**

 **I can't thank you all enough for getting this far.**

 **I'll see you next chapter**

 **-Kitsune Eric**


End file.
